Cinderella
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: My version of the story, and I made it set in the present times. Cinderella must prove that her business belongs to her and never belonged to her father, because her step-mother Lucinda is trying to take it from her and sell it to a very rich businessman, and she learns too that her Prince Charming is the youngest son of that businessman.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

For as long as I can remember there has always been me and me dad, but that all changed when they show up and not only did my life change but so did my Dad's.

I guess you can say it all happen, when I was eight years old. Dad had left to go on business trip that lasted about three weeks and of course, I was left with my nanny, who is now my maid.

Then one Monday morning I was waken by my father, who came rushing into my bedroom.

" Cin, sweetie. I have something to tell you." Daddy said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

" Morning daddy, what is it?" I asked sitting up in the bed.

" Well you know that I have been gone for the past few weeks." Daddy started telling me but I knew that something was up by the way he was looking away from me.

" Yes daddy, Olivia told me that you were working." I said as I felt turn my way and he took a hold of my hand.

" Yes well I was working but that was only on the first week, um... Cin I have met a woman and well we are getting married in three months." He said with a huge smile on his face.

" Um... that's great daddy." I said with a little sadness in my voice.

" Come Cin you can sound a little bit happy. You are now going to have a mother and three sisters too." Daddy said as he raised my head up some so that we could see eye to eye.

" Sorry, daddy and I am happy for you, but am just use to it being the two of us, well the three of us if you count Olivia." I said as tears came to my eyes.

" I know sweetie, but think of this as a new adventure for the both of us." he said wiping away a tear that rolled down my cheek.

" Yes daddy I will, I love you daddy." I said as I threw my arms around him and giving him a huge hug.

" I love you too Cinderella. Well it's time to get up and have a great day just the two of us." he said tighten his arms around me and held onto me like he never wanted to let go.

" Ok daddy." I said getting up from the bed and running into my bathroom and getting ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting down at the small and cozy table in the kitchen with daddy having breakfast of waffles and eggs.

Three Months Later

Who would have thought that the day that was suppose to be one of my happiest turn to out be the beginning of my nightmare.

" Come on Cinderella they are here, and try to be happy." Olivia said walking into the room.

" Olivia what woman would come and meet their new family the day before her wedding." I said looking out the window and saw the wedding planner tell a couple of people, who where trying to sit down a huge planter.

" I don't know, and to be honest I don't like her." Olivia came over to me and we stood by the window and looked out over the ocean.

" Olivia ... um ... have you ever noticed something a little different about daddy." I turned away from the window and looked at her.

" Yes ... I have noticed that he looks a little bit more tired ... and even paler." Olivia nodded as we walked out of the room.

" Something is wrong and I don't like it." was all I said as we came down the stairs and walked into the formal living room.

" Oh good here she is. Cinderella please come here and meet Lucinda and her daughters Jasmine, Rose and Nina." Daddy said as I walked into the room.

" Hello, Ma'am, Jasmine, Rose and Nina." I said nodding my head to each person.

" So you are Cinderella that you father has been telling us so much about." Lucinda said with a slight sneer on her lips.

" Well yes this is my little princess Cinderella." Daddy smiled proudly as he put his arm around me and held me to his side.

I also noticed that the woman seemed to flinch some when daddy mention that I was his princess.

I could sense that there was something not right about this woman.

" Hello." the three girls said together.

I could also tell that to of the girls was a lot like their mother, but the youngest daughter seemed to be less snobby and more friendlier.

After the introductions, the group was shown to their rooms, so that way they could rest from their long trip here.

As for me, well I changed into a t-shirt and shorts, and then headed down to the beach so that way I could do some thinking.

The Following Day.

The day was perfect, the wedding was beautiful, and the people had a great time. Well some of us were not having a great time. I guess there wasn't really anything I can do now but to be happy for daddy.

When I kissed my father goodbye before he and Lucinda headed off to England for their honeymoon, I got this strange feeling that this would be my last time kissing him bye.

Six Weeks Later

How right my feelings were about something bad was going to happen.

It was three weeks after the honeymoon daddy became very ill and then he passed away.

So today, I am sitting in my father's lawyer's office fighting daddy's will.

In daddy's will, it did say that I get daddy's company or that's what I thought it used to say. But as it turns out everything goes to Lucinda and her daughters. But as for me well I get nothing.

And Lucinda is now trying to steal my company away form me, that's because my father used to own the company, but he gave it to me as a birthday present two years before he even met and married that evil witch.

Like I said before she is trying to steal my company away by selling it, so now I have to prove that the things that she is doing is illegal and also prove that the company is all mine and not my father's.

Some how I will need a huge miracle to happen not only to save my company, but also to put away a very evil and murderous person.

Oh yeah I have to come up with proof that she killed my father too.

The biggest shocker is the help that am getting is from Nina, the youngest daughter of Lucinda.

And throughout this whole mess that is going on around me, I have managed to meet my white knight in shining armor ... James.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cinderella got out of her car and walked across the parking lot. Coming up to the door and opening it up and walking into the building.

" Good morning Cinderella, um … there is a Mr. Robertson here to see you and he is waiting for you in your office." Betty said as her boss came into the building.

" Good morning Betty, great I wonder what he wants, please hold my calls until he leaves." Cinderella said before heading down the hallway to her office.

" Yes ma'am." Betty said before the phone began to ring.

Cinderella walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door that was her office.

Taking a couple of deep breaths and then letting the air out before opening the door.

" Mitchell this is such a surprise." Cinderella walked in the room.

" Cinderella and you look great." Mitchell watched Cinderella come up to him and giving him a friendly hug.

" Thank you, so what can I do for you this morning, and from the look on your face I have a feeling that it involves Lucinda." Cinderella sat down in her chair.

" Well you guessed it, she is claming there the house that you live in belongs to her and that also goes for this company too, and there might be a couple of other things too." Mitchell handed over a folder to Cinderella.

" I see well we both know that the house is all mine, what the … now she is going way to far." She said opening up the folder and began skimming over the list of things that was on written on the paper.

" Yes I know, and everything on that list is all yours too." Mitchell started to say when the office phone began to ring.

" Excuse me, I told her that I was in a meeting and that I was not to be disturbed. Betty this better be very important as to interrupt my meeting." Cinderella said in a slightly angry tone when she answered the phone.

" I know and I am very sorry to interrupt, but I thought I give you heads up that Lucinda is here and she is demanding to see you right now." Betty whispered quietly so that way Lucinda and her two goons couldn't hear her, and she also watched them walk around the lobby looking at things and talking in low tones so she couldn't hear them.

" Great, well you might as well send her in, just great the wicked witch is here, so get ready for a show down." She said putting the receiver down on the phone cradle.

" Great this should be really great." Mitchell jumped a little when the door flew opened and two men and Lucinda came walking into the office.

" Good morning Lucinda, well this is a huge surprise, so what can I do for you this morning." Cinderella nodded to her step-mother as she watched the two men come over to her and stood right next her.

" Well I see that you have my list of my things that you need to hand over to me." Lucinda looked down on the desk and saw the folder laying there wide open in front of Cinderella.

" Oh you mean this, well I really haven't read all the way through the list, but I do know that the three items on the top of list are mine, and they were never daddy's, so you can't have them and I will have to see what other things you have on this list." Cinderella glared up at Lucinda.

" Well that is not true sweetie, for you see it's all in the Will, so I am giving you two weeks to hand over everything and if I don't get them well then I will take you to court, and it will be the judge to make sure that you give me all my things that you have." Lucinda walked around the room and picked up a couple of things so she could look at them more closely.

" Well then I guess you will see me in court, because that is not what I remember that was in the Will, and can you put that vase down because it is very special to me." Cinderella watched her step-mother pick up the Austrian Crystal vase that once belonged to her grandmother.

" Oh really, then I guess we will see each other in court, well not for long, and as for the Will well then you remember wrong." Lucinda put down the vase before turning to the two guys who was still standing next to Cinderella, and one of them had pulled out a small notepad was taking notes every time Lucinda nodded her head.

" Um … and who are these two people standing here, and what is he writing?" Cinderella asked as she looked up at the two men and saw one of the writing something down in the notepad.

" Oh I am sorry for not introducing them to you, well this is my lawyer, Henry Thompson and a really great friend of mine." Lucinda motion for the two men to follow her to the door, they nodded and started heading over to her.

" I see, now I want you three out of my office and off the property before I call the police, I have let you say what you wanted to say, and now I want you out of here and take your goons with you." Cinderella stood up from her chair and pointed to the door.

The three people just nodded to Cinderella and Mitchell before heading out of the office, but once the door shut behind Lucinda, she nodded for the two men to follow her down the hallway as she started to give them a tour of the company.

" You know you should not have done that Cin. You know there is something about Lucinda's friend, because I know I have seen him before but at the moment I can't remember where. Now as for Henry Thompson, he is a powerful lawyer, and he mostly does business law, so why would he be working for her, unless…." Mitchell started to say as he realize that Lucinda was also something else bigger.

" Damn she wants my company, hold that thought. Betty has Lucinda and her two friends left the building?" Cinderella asked looking frighten over to Mitchell.

" Um … no ma'am she has not left the building, is there a problem?" Betty looked over to the security guards.

" Great, yes there is a problem, call the police, and have security get them and hold them until the police get here." Cinderella said nervously.

" Yes ma'am, they are going to look for them right now." Betty motion for the two guards to go look for the Lucinda and her two friends.

Cinderella hung up the phone as she looked at Mitchell and she began to wonder why Lucinda was here with the two men.

" She wants my company, Mitchell there is something that is not right here, and we need to find out what she is truly up to, and why did she bring up daddy's Will, she did seem very nervous when I told her that the three things on the top of her list didn't belong to daddy, what should I do?" Cinderella asked sitting back in the chair and began rubbing her temples.

" Well the only thing I can tell you is we have to find the copy of your father's Will, and to prove that what she is saying about his Will is not right. You know the weird thing is I never got a copy or even looked at this so called new Will, that she is claming he redid before he died. So yes I would say that something is not right, and you will also need the deed to the house, the title to the car and whatever other documents that you can find to prove that your father didn't own any of these things at the time of his death." Mitchell stood up from his chair.

" Ok well that would mean I will need my grandparents and mother's Wills. So that way I can show what they had left me belongs to me and daddy never owned them." Cinderella opened her eyes and stood too, and hugged her good old friend goodbye.

" Ok, call me if you find anything and I will do the same thing too, you have a great day. Oh Martha wants you to come over tonight for dinner. That was the real reason why am here this morning." Mitchell remember why he was there.

" Sure tell her that I would love to join you both for dinner tonight." Cinderella said as they walked over to the office door.

" Ok then we will see you at six then." Mitchell opened the door for the both of them.

" Ok I will see you both then, well have a great day." Cinderella and Mitchell walked out of the office and into the lobby just in time to see the police put handcuffs on Lucinda.

" Am telling you officer this is my company." Lucinda yelled out.

" Um … excuse me!" Cinderella said as she and Mitchell stopped in their tracks when they heard Lucinda telling the police officer a huge lie.

" She is saying that this place is hers, is that correct Cind?" the officer asked looking at both Cinderella and Mitchell as they came up behind Lucinda.

" No this place is not hers and can you please get her off my property." Cinderella glared right at Lucinda.

" Yes ma'am." The officer said as he put Lucinda in the back of his car.

The police left with Lucinda but Cinderella and Mitchell also noticed that she was all by herself.

" Now that was very strange." Cinderella looked around and saw no other cars but employees.

" Yes that was, see you later." Mitchell said before walking to his car.

Cinderella went back inside the building and came up to the front desk.

" Betty was Lucinda the only one that the police arrested?" Cinderella asked.

" Yes because the two men left when John asked them to, but Lucinda stayed behind." Betty said just as the phone began to ring.

" Ok thanks." Cinderella left her and headed for the break room and got herself some coffee.

She headed back to her office and worked until she left the office and headed over to Mitchell's house for dinner.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Good morning, Cinderella how are you doing?" Betty asked as she saw Cinderella came into the lobby.

" Good morning Betty, am doing fine, and how are you doing?" Cinderella smiled at the elder lady when she came up to the desk and signed in.

" Am doing good too, are you really going to that party tonight." Betty asked just as a couple employees came into the building.

" Yes I do have to go to the party tonight, and yes I know it is hosted by the person who really wants my business, or that's what that evil woman is trying to do." Cinderella said as the phone began to ring.

Betty just nodded her head before answering the phone.

Cinderella turned away from the desk and was slowly walking away as she read the phone messages that she got after she left yesterday.

" She isn't in at the moment but I will make sure that she calls you back when she comes in, thank you and have a great morning." Betty said as she wrote down who called, and nodded at her boss.

" Thank you." Cinderella mouthed before heading down to her office.

Coming to the door of her office, and unlocking the door before going into the room. Turning on the lights before heading over to her desk. She sat down, and opening the bottom drawer and putting her bag in the drawer before closing it and locking it up.

Getting up and going over to the small table and began making Cinderella began making herself a cup of tea, before going back to her desk and turning on her computer.  
She went into her email account and began going through the emails just as there was a small tap on the office door.

" Come in." Cinderella called out.

Betty opened the door and came into the room, with some folders and the phone message that she got when she was standing in the lobby earlier.

" Here are some invoices from late yesterday afternoon, and the number of the person who just called." Betty said putting the folders in the in-box that was on Cinderella's desk, and handing the phone message to  
Cinderella.

" Thank you, get yourself some tea and I will get on these so that way it can be mailed out today." Cinderella looked up from her computer screen and smiled and also motion over to the kettle of hot water.

" Thank you, and I will make sure that they go out in today, oh do you have the electric bill ready that I put on your desk yesterday so that way it can be mailed at." Betty saw that the mail box on the desk still had the mail in it and the mail was still unread.

" Oh sorry I didn't get to the mail yesterday, you can say Lucinda unnerved me so badly that I couldn't do my job after she left here, I will go through them first. Thank you." Cinderella said looking at the mail box and saw all the mail that she forgot to go through yesterday afternoon after her step-mother left.

" Ok make sure that I have them in an hour so that way I can have them stamped and ready to go." Betty went over to the table and grabbed her cup and poured the hot water into the cup before adding the tea bag and sugar.

" Ok and will have these invoices done before lunch too so that way we can have it ready for the mail too." Cinderella got up and came over to the table.

" I can't wait darn phone, thanks for the tea." Betty gave a little laugh and headed out of the office as the phone began to ring.

Cinderella nodded at Betty before she fixed herself some tea and going back to her desk.

Sitting down she unlocked the drawer on her right side and pulled out a huge book of checks, before reaching over to the mail box and grabbed the mail from yesterday.

" Hello this is Cinderella how can I help you?" Cinderella answered the phone.

" Hey Cind I was seeing if you were still going to that dinner thing tonight?" Shelby asked.

" Hey Shel, yeah am going to that thing tonight, I really don't have a choice. This thing is given by the person who is rumored to want to buy the business, can you say Lucinda is behind this thing." Cinderella said as she signed her name to the last check.

" Oh man now I see why you wanted to go this thing, I had this feeling that she was behind it too after you told me what she was trying to do the other day." Shelby poured herself a second cup of coffee.

" Oh that's not half of it she stopped by here again yesterday and this time she brought a few people with her and she was looking around my office and picking up a couple of things like she was trying to figure out if she was going to keep it our throw it out, and then when I told her to leave she didn't and sneaked around the building with these people." Cinderella said as she put the bill into the envelope with the invoice.

" Oh man what is her problem any way and who were the people that were with her." Shelby asked as she went back to her couch and sat down.

" Well what I didn't tell you is that she is looking for anything that belonged to my father and take as her own and sell it to get more money, and she also wants to know where the will is because she keeps saying that there is another one and she wants to make sure if there is another will she wants it destroyed so that way she can get what she wants." Cinderella said as she reached over and put the bills in the out box before reaching over and grabbing the folders.

" I see well we all know what a gold digger she is. Well I need to finish my coffee before I have to get ready for work, see this weekend then." Shelby said getting off the couch and going into her office.

" Haha very funny we both know that you work from home, I'll see you this weekend." Cinderella said opening the first folder.

" Ok you got me, but I do have a meeting this morning. Talk to you later bye." Shelby laughed.

" Ok well then have fun at the meeting and talk to you later." Cinderella said before hanging up the phone.

Cinderella finished up the four invoices and grabbing the bills before getting up and heading to the lobby.

" Here you go Betty, here are the four invoices from late yesterday and the bills." Cinderella came up to the desk and held out the folders and the envelopes that had the bills.

" Ok thanks and here are new messages, and you have a staff meeting in about thirty minutes and Dr. Williams wanted to see you after the meeting he didn't say why." Betty handed the messages and the daily schedule to Cinderella just as the front doors opened up and a man come into the lobby.

" Ok thanks, I will let him know that I will see him . . . hello can I help you?" Cinderella turned around and came face to face with the man.

" Hello, no am looking for someone." Was all the guy said as he began looking around the lobby.

" Um ok." Cinderella said as she turned around and headed backed to her office.

" Um . . . Can I help you sir?" Betty asked the man as she watched him walk around the lobby and picking up a few things and coming up to the couple of paintings and looking at them a little closer.

" Am looking for the owner of the business." The man said turning to Betty and coming up to her desk.

" I see, can ask the reason for your business and do you have an appointment." Betty asked looking up at the man.

" My business is with the owner, and no I don't have an appointment." The man said as he tried to look over at the counter so that way he could see the schedule.

" I see, will I make it my business as to know what you want to see my boss for, and you may not see her if you don't have an appointment. So no if I was you, I would turn around and head out that door." Betty nodded to the front door just as two members of security walked into the lobby.

" I will stay here until I see the owner." The man said as he glared at Betty.

" Glaring at me doesn't scare me, and like I said before if you don't have an appointment you cannot see her, now if you don't leave this building on your own, then these two gentlemen will help you out." Betty said as she hit the small button that calls the police.

" I see, am leaving for now, but I will be back." The man said as he looked at the two guards who came up to the counter.

The man turned away from the front desk and headed out the doors and out of the building.

" Make sure that he is leaving the property and if he isn't just keep an eye on him until the police get him. I have a feeling he is here because of what happen yesterday with Lucinda." Betty said to the two guards.

The two guards nodded, one headed outside while the other one headed into the security room so he could watch the parking lot with the cameras.

" Hey Betty sorry to have to let you face him on your own like that. I can't believe talked to you like that, and am glad that you didn't let him to me, I have a feeling that he works for Lucinda oh goody the police are here." Cinderella said as two police cars pulled into the parking lot.

" I called them." Betty said as the guard that had gone into his office come back out and head out of the door.

" Thank you, good morning Charlie." Cinderella smiled as one of the police officers came into the room.

" Good morning Cinderella, morning Betty, let me guess your step-mother is up to her dirty tricks. Well we are taking him to jail at the moment; your security guard said that he was being a little threating to you Betty?" Charlie said as he came up to the desk.

" Morning Charlie, yes he was being a little threating towards me, all because I wouldn't let him see Cinderella without an appointment." Betty nodded towards the young lady standing in front of her.

" I see, do you know who he is Cinderella?" Charlie turned his attention to the young lady standing next to him.

" No I don't who he is and I have never seen him before." Cinderella said to Charlie before looking out the glass door and seeing the man being put into the back seat of the police car.

" Did he tell you why he was here?" Charlie asked as another officer came into the building.

" Well at first he said it wasn't going to tell me, but then he told me that the owner called him last night and asked him to come here and talk about a buy out of the business." The officer said.

" Um, I see well for starters I never called anyone last night to meet with me to talk about selling my business, which am not selling." Cinderella said looking at both police officers.

" Ok glad to know that, do you know who would do this to you Cinderella?" Charlie asked her.

" Yes I do have a feeling who is behind all this and she believes that my father owned this business, and it belongs to her, but I have news for her it never belonged to him." Cinderella said as she looked over the officer's shoulder and saw the employees head off to the break room for their meeting.

" I take it that the person who is behind this is Lucinda. I take it its meeting time, we will let you go now for the meeting. Have a good day Cinderella." Charlie turned around and saw more people head towards the break room.

" Thank you, Charlie, James, come and get yourself some coffee and a doughnut before you take that guy to the station, and have your partners come in and get some coffee and doughnuts too." Cinderella said as Betty stood up and put the box of doughnuts on the counter.

" Thank you Cinderella, Betty." The two officers said as they took a doughnut.

Once the two officers got their doughnuts they followed the two ladies down the hallway to the break room to get their coffee. After James and Charlie got their coffee they left the building and two more officers came in and got themselves a doughnut and coffee.

After the police left, Cinderella started her staff meeting and followed by having a meeting with Dr. Williams and his staff, once all the meetings where done Cinderella went back to her office and began returning all the calls that she got after she left work yesterday.

" Hey Cinderella ready for lunch?" A voice came from the doorway.

" Oh hey Julie, yeah am ready." Cinderella looked up from her paper work.

" Betty told me that Lucinda is up to her old tricks again, so where do you want to go for lunch today?" Julie came further into the room and sat down on the couch.

" Yeah she is up to something, did she tell you what happened this morning, am not sure what I want for lunch." Cinderella closed the folder that had the paper work that she had been working on.

" No she didn't only in what happen yesterday, um... what happen this morning how about BBQ am having a craving for some ribs." Julie said getting up from the couch.

" Well it seems that Lucinda called some guy to come here for a meeting and it seems that she told that person that she owned my business, and they were to have a meeting today, and he wouldn't leave so she called the police and they arrested him. BBQ sounds great to me." Cinderella said unlocking her side drawer and picking up her purse.

" I wonder why he would say something like that um...Cind does Lucinda know your work schedule?" Julie asked as they walked out of the office.

" Um... yeah I think so, damn! Today is one of the days that am not in the office and Betty too, so they thought they could be here without me knowing about it, and she could pretend to be me. The only thing is she can't use my office as her own because I lock the door." Cinderella turned towards her door and locked the door, before they headed down the hallway.

" You girls have a great lunch and see you later." Betty said as she watched Cinderella sign out and grabbing her purse so she could head for lunch too.

" Thanks Betty see you after lunch." Cinderella smiled at the elderly lady before her and Julie headed outside to the car.

Betty followed but paused long enough to lock the front door and nodded to the guard that came into the lobby and sat down at the security desk.

It was an hour later Cinderella came back to the office and began doing more paper work.

It was an hour later after she finished up all the paper work done for that morning she closed the folder and put it on top of the small stack of folders that where laying in the done box. She reached down and turned off her computer before turning off the monitor. She then unlocked her desk drawer and grabbed her purse before standing up from her chair.

Grapping the stack of folders off her desk Cinderella headed for the office door. She turned out the lights, and putting the folders in the box for Betty to pick up later this afternoon. Then she locked the office door, before heading down the hallway

" Well am going for the rest of the day, I have to get ready for that charity benefit for tonight so I will see you in a couple of days than." Cinderella said coming up to Betty's desk and signed out for the rest of the day.

" Ok and you have a great rest of the day and have fun tonight." Betty smiled at her boss before Cinderella walked out of the building.

Six hours later.

" Hello, is this seat taken." A tall dark haired man asked Cinderella.

" Oh hello, no please have a seat." Cinderella smiled up at the guy.

" Thank you, am James Brooks." The man said as he introduced himself after he sat down.

" You are welcome, it is nice to meet you James, am Cinderella." Cinderella introduced herself to the person who sat down beside her.

All through the dinner they talked and Cinderella learned that James just moved into town and that he was going to work for his father and older brother in a new business that his father was buying. But he didn't tell what kind of business because he wasn't sure what kind of business it was.

By the end of the night Cinderella knew that she had found the man of her dreams.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" Hey, are you ready for tomorrow night great there is the bitch." Shelby said as she heard that evil laugh as she and Cinderella walked towards the court house.

" Not really, great so I wonder what she up to and why am I even have to be here." Cinderella turned and saw her step-mother and the two men that were with her when she had stopped by the business a few weeks ago.

" Um...didn't you tell me that she wanted you to everything that belonged to your father and she was looking around your office, like she was seeing what she could take from you and sell it off, like she did with most of the stuff that belonged to your father that she didn't like." Shelby said as they walked up the steps of the court house.

" Yeah and I still have some things that am looking for too. Um... thank you." Cinderella said as the came up to the doors and well groomed man held the door open for her and Shelby so they could enter the building.

" You are welcome." Was all the man said before he went through the security and the metal detector.

" Oh, hello." Shelby said as they came up to the security desk and put her purse on the counter so the guard could look through it before he motion for her to go through the metal detector.

Cinderella did the same thing and followed Shelby to the metal detector and waited for her turn to go through the machine.

Once they were clear the headed over to the elevator and waited for the lift to come down to the main floor. The lift stopped on their floor and the doors opened up and both girls entered the elevator and Cinderella hit the button of the floor that she needed to be at.

Once they were on the floor that they need the doors opened up and Cinderella and Shelby stepped off the elevator.

"Ok let's see which way I need to go to; ok room 210 is this way." Cinderella looked at the sign and it pointing to the right when she saw which way the room was at.

" Ok, isn't your lawyer?" Shelby asked as the turned away from the sign and started heading down the hallway.

" Yeah it is, this must be serious if he is here." Cinderella said as the got a little closer to the court room.

" Good morning Cinderella, so I see that you got a notice to be here too, hello Shelby it is good to see you." Mitchell said to the girls as they came up to him.

" Yeah I got a notice, and what sucks we are supposed to be heading down to the Keys for two weeks, but instead we are here." Cinderella said coming over to her good old friend and lawyer and giving him a hug.

" Am sorry that your vacation got messed up, well lets go inside and take a seat." Mitchell let go of Cinderella and opened the door to the court room and held it opened for Cinderella and Shelby to walk in first.

Once inside the room they saw the judge and motion for them to take a seat in front of him.

" Morning Jim, how is Mary and the kids." Mitchell asked as he sat down in his chair and put his brief case on the table.

" Morning Mitchell, they are doing great and how is your family." Jim said as he smiled at the group that was in front of him.

" They are doing great." Mitchell pulled out a small stack of papers from his brief case.

" And good morning to you Cinderella and how are you doing, Oh great." Jim greeted Cinderella and his smile faded as the double doors opened up and Lucinda and her small group walked into the room.

" Am doing great, lovely it is here." Cinderella turned around and saw her step mother come into the room.

Lucinda came in to the room and walked down the small isle and gave Cinderella a sneer as she walked pass her and sat down at the other table.

" Good morning Jim, don't you look good this morning." Lucinda smiled at the judge as her two lawyers sat down on either side of her.

" Morning Lucinda, and trying to get on my good side will not help you in this case that you are bring up." Jim warned Lucinda as he gave her a glaring look.

" Ok fine, well then let's get this thing started because I have something's that I need to do." Lucinda looked at Jim and then huffed.

" Ok this court is now in section, do the lawyers have the copies of documents that Lucinda and her lawyers have come up with, show the items that she has listed that belonged to her and you, Cinderella still haven't handed over to Lucinda." Jim said looking over to Mitchell and saw the shocked look come across the young lady's face.

" Yes I have the list that she has made, and like we told her the first time she gave us this list, everything on here belongs to Cinderella." Mitchell said handing one of the copies over to Cinderella.

" Yes I do remember that you told me that, but as you can see that I also added a few more things to the list that wasn't on the first one." Lucinda said as her one of her lawyers handed the guard the small packet that had the stuff she wanted from Cinderella.

Cinderella looked at the papers in her hands and flipped the first page to the second page and began looking at the new list of things that Lucinda added, and she saw the vase that belonged to her grandmother.

" Oh I don't think so you bitch, there is no way in hell you are going to my grandmother's vase. She gave it to me." Cinderella shouted out and turned to Lucinda.

" Order in the room, Ok it says here since the company belongs to her everything that is in it also belongs to her too." Jim said as he banged the gavel down on his desk.

" That is not right, the company doesn't belong to her, and it didn't belong to my father, and the same thing goes for my house, and car." Cinderella said as she looked up at the judge.

" It says here that your father did own the company that you now have?" Jim said looking at another section of the papers that he had.

" Um... no sir my father never owned the company, the only thing he did was give me the extra thousand dollars that I needed and when I got the thousand dollars paid him back." Cinderella looked over to Lucinda, before flipping the second sheet of paper to the section that the judge was talking about.

" I see, and what do you have to say Lucinda?" Jim said looking over to the older woman.

" I found the copy of the bank invoice saying that he took out a loan for a company that he was starting and then I called the bank and the manager told me that my late husband had taken out three thousand dollars for a business that he was starting. And if turn to the next page you will see the copy of the will, and I have the original will right here." Lucinda as she looked at the judge and nodded for him to turn to the next page.

" I see, well Cinderella can you explain this extra money for the company that you claim to own." Jim asked as he looked over to young lady and watches her flip to the next page.

"Um... I don't know what she is talking about the extra money that my father had taking out, and well something doesn't look right about this will." Cinderella looked at the next page that had the copy of the will that Lucinda claims that her father rewrote and even signed.

" I see and what looks different about the will?" Jim asked looking at the page that had the will on it.

" I think the signature looks a little off. Um... there is no way you will get the house, the house is mine, my father never had anything to do with my house, ok the only thing he did with the house was help me move and get me some furniture that didn't belong to my grandparents or my mother. And he helped get someone to paint and put new flooring and that is about it." Cinderella said as she looked at the next page.

" That is not so, I did find a deed to a house that belonged to your father, and it was signed by you and your father. And it is the address that you live at right now." Lucinda said as gave Jim a smile.

" That is not true the house I live in right now is mine, my father never signed any paper work saying that it belonged to him. And all this stuff was either willed to me from either my mother, or my grandparents, which means she can't have them because they never belonged to my father." Cinderella said as she glared at her step-mother.

" I came to the office a couple of weeks ago, with a list and told Cinderella and her lawyer here that I was giving her two weeks to give me a list of things that belonged to her, the deeds, and titles to everything that she owns so that way I can make sure that her father didn't sign the papers." Lucinda said in a sweet voice.

" I see, and Cinderella did you get a list of things that you owned and gave Lucinda a copy of it?" Jim asked as he looked over to Cinderella and Mitchell.

" Um... Yes and no, I do have a list of the things that I own, but am still looking for the wills, that I have, along with the title of my car, and the deeds of the house and company." Cinderella said looking over to Mitchell who handed the copy that he had to the guard, who in turned handed the copy of Cinderella's list of items that she owns.

" I see, well you knew about the two week dead line, and you had missed it so now you are both here. Well the only thing I can say is am giving you until the end of next month to get everything together, so that way you can prove that everything on this list belongs to you, and your father didn't have anything to do with the things that you own. Can you agree with this judgment that I give you today. Lucinda?" Jim looked over to the older woman and her lawyers.

" Yes that is fine with me." Lucinda said quietly with a nod.

" Good and you Cinderella?" Jim turned his attention to the younger woman and her lawyer.

" That is fine with me, and it will give me more time, thank you." Cinderella smiled up at the judge.

" Ok with that settle, we will meet back here at the end of next month, which will the 31st, which is on a Tuesday. This court is dismissed until then." Jim said as he banged his gavel on his desk.

Lucinda and her lawyers gather up their paper work before getting up from the chair and headed out of the court room.

Mitchell had just finished putting the stack of papers back into the envelope and then inside the brief case.

" Um... Jim, I believe that Lucinda forged my father's signature and even mine, because I know for a fact my father never changed his will, like she says he did. So what happens if I found the real will that may father made a long time ago long before he married Lucinda." Cinderella said as she got up from her seat and came up to the front counter.

" You know I believe you, I knew your father very well Cind. And I know that he would never cut you out of his will, he would make sure that you were finatually will off. And I can't even read the signature of the judge that signed this will. And I will look into this judge and even the county clerk and even courthouse too." Jim said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

" Thanks Jim, well I better get going we have to go and get a few things done before a party tomorrow night, and believe it or not it is given by the person who Lucinda is trying to sell my company too." Cinderella said going back to the table and picking up her purse.

" You are welcome, oh really, she didn't say anything about selling the company that you are running." Jim said with a surprise voice.

" Um... yeah she told this guy that she owns the company and she told him that she will sell the company to him, the only reason why she is selling things off is because she needs money." Cinderella said.

" I see, well I will let you know if I find something have a great day." Jim said gathering up all the paper work that he had to look through, and putting in the folder that held the case file.

Cinderella nodded and followed Shelby and Mitchell down the aisle and noticed the door opened up and few people came into the court room. Cinderella nodded to the people before leaving the room, her, Shelby, and Mitchell walked down the hallway to the elevator.

They got to the elevator and Mitchell pushed the call button, and they waited for the lift come to the floor that they were on.

The elevator came to their floor, and the doors opened up and six people came off the lift and went down the hallways to the court rooms that they needed to be at,

They started to step into the lift as four people showed up and got on the lift with Cinderella and her small group.

Once they were outside the courthouse Cinderella and Shelby said goodbye to Mitchell and got into the car and headed down to the keys.

The day Cinderella was sitting by the pool when Shelby came out of the house and sat down beside her.

" So are you ready for this party tonight?" Shelby asked just as Cinderella's cell phone began to ring.

" Yeah I guess, now I get to see who is behind the this so called buy out. Hello?" Cinderella said just before she answered her phone.

" Hey Cind. Sorry to call you on your first day of vacation, but I wanted to give you heads up, mom and the person who is working with mom was here at work yesterday." Nina said as she walked into her living room with her coffee.

" Oh really, ok thanks. Do you know if she took him over to the labs?" Cinderella asked hoping that they didn't get to the labs.

" No she didn't get that far before Patrick and a couple of his men came up to her and the guy and told them that they were in an area that they didn't have clearance to be in, and of course she kept saying that she owned the company and she has every right to be anywhere in the building." Nina said as her cat jumped on the couch next to her.

" I see, and what did Patrick do when she told him that?" Cinderella looked at Shelby and gave her a worried look.

" Patrick told her not that she didn't own the company and even if she did she still couldn't come in this area without Dr. Williams ok, so Patrick and his men lead them out of the building and they left, and Patrick told them that if they came back again then they would be arrested for trespassing." Nina said as Cinderella's cat came into the room and jumped onto the back of the couch and laid down.

" Glad to hear that he got them out of there, they not need to go into the labs and start messing around the with the medicines that is being made." Cinderella gave Shelby a relief smile.

" True Dr. Williams and his team has just made a new batch of pills that will be sent out to the pharmacies all over the country. Well I better get going and feed our babies talk to you later." Nina said as Nicky meowed at her to let her know it's time to eat breakfast.

" Ok thanks for keeping my in the loop of what is going with your mother, he is giving you a what for so I better let you go and feed the cats, talk to you later and I will be home in a week and half." Cinderella said as Shelby got up and went back into the house.

" Yeah they are giving me this look that could kill if I don't do what they are demanding of me. And it's no problem and you have a fun time down there and see you when you come home." Nina told not only her step-sister but her roommate and best friend.

" Ok bye," Cinderella hung up her phone.

" Here you go this should cool you off some." Shelby came back out with a tall glass of cold ice tea.

" Thanks, So you never told me how your date with Mike?" Cinderella asked as she took a sip of the tea.

" It was good, and we are having another date when we get back home, he is taking me out to dinner this time around." Shelby said as she too took a sip of her tea.

" I thought you guys went out to dinner on this date?" Cinderella asked.

" No we went bowling but we did eat a couple of slices of pizza there but I really wouldn't call it dinner. But he is taking me to dinner and that's all because he has to go out of the country for the week." Shelby said putting her drink down on the small table before getting up from her chair and going over to the pool and diving into the pool.

Cinderella put her drink down too, and stood up and watched Shelby take a lab across the pool before she dove into the pool.

Six hours later the limo pulled up to the stair case that led up to the wrap round porch of the huge manor house.

" Wow this place is huge." Shelby said as she stepped out of the car.

" Um... yeah it is big." Cinderella said not sounding to please to be here.

The girls walked up the granite steps before stepping onto the massive porch, before coming up to the huge dark oak wooden doors.

The doors opened up and the butler nodded to the two girls.

" Good evening ladies please follow me to the ballroom." The butler said as he motion for Cinderella and Shelby to follow him.

" Good evening and thank you." Cinderella said as she begins to follow the butler down the hallway to where the dinner party was taking place.

The butler opened the door for the two girls and they walked into the room.

" Good evening again, am James and you are Cinderella correct?" James held out his hand to Cinderella.

" Yes I remember and it is nice to see you again too, James, and this is my best friend and roommate Shelby." Cinderella said as two more people came up to her.

" Good evening and welcome to my home away from home, I am Martin and this is my eldest son Michael and I see you have met my youngest son James." The elderly man said as he and his son came up to the small group.

"Um... good evening and thank you, am Cinderella and this is my best friend Shelby. It is nice to meet you and your two sons." Cinderella nodded to the two men before holding out her hand and the older man took and shook it.

" Excuse me Sir, but dinner is ready to be server." The butler came up to the small group.

" Very good please make the announcement that dinner is ready, so please follow me." Martin held out his arm to Shelby.

" Care to join me for dinner too, Miss Cinderella." James held out his arm to Cinderella for her to take it.

Cinderella nodded and took James' arm and he led them towards the dining room where they all took their seats, along with the other twenty people that were here for the dinner party.

Four hours later Cinderella and Shelby walked into the house and both made it to their rooms and getting ready for bed.

" Hello?" Cinderella answered her phone.

" Hey Cinderella this is James, am calling you to give you a warning, I just learned why my father invited you to the party tonight, I learned after you left that he is in middle of buying out a pharmaceutical company and it is owned by a person named Lucinda Carson." James said as he drove off towards his house.

" I see well I have news for you and your father Lucinda doesn't own the company, I own it and it seems that my step-mother and your father could be working together. And from what I can tell you don't like your father?" Cinderella said going down to the kitchen and getting herself a warm glass of milk.

" Your feelings are correct about my not liking him, he is a very ruthless person and if he wants something then he would do everything he can to get it. And my older brother is like him too." James turned onto the street that lives on.

" I see, and I can also tell that there is another reason why you called?" Cinderella walked back to room.

" You are correct, I really enjoyed your company so now I was wondering if you wanted have dinner with me, and we try to find a way to stop my father and your step-mother from taking away your company from you." James said as he hit the button that opens up the gate.

" I would love to have dinner with you, and I too enjoyed your company too, but it will have to wait until am home, because at the moment am on vacation." Cinderella said as she sat down on her bed.

" Ok that is fine I too am on vacation for a week and then I have to leave the state for a meeting for a couple of days, but I will call you when I get back into town, how does that sound." James pulled into the garage and shutting off the car.

" Ok that is fine, and thank you for letting me know what is going on, so I'll talk to you when you come back into town." Cinderella said as she pulled the covers over her legs.

" Ok well sleep tight and I'll talk to you later then, good night." James got out of the car and headed into the house and up to his bed room.

" Ok good night and you sleep tight too." Cinderella picked up her glass and took a sip of her milk and hanging up her phone.

After hanging up his phone James got undress and climbed into his bed and fell asleep and dreamed about the girl that haunts his dreams and heart.

Cinderella finished up her milk and laid down closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep and began having dreams about the guy who haunts her dreams and heart.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

" Hey Mitchell could you do one thing for me please?" Cinderella asked as she poured her some hot tea.

" Well good morning to you too, sure what can I do for you this beautiful morning?" Mitchell said as he put his daughter down in her crib.

" I just got some news last night, well it seems that Lucinda is trying to sell my company to a person name Martin Brooks, but I have a feeling that there is something else going on. So is there any way you could looking into this man, even if you have to hire a PI." Cinderella said as she and sugar and cream into her tea.

" You know what I have heard of that name before, and it seems that he is Multi-Billionaire, and his job is taking over small business and moving all employees into his businesses all over the world or he may even fire them, or he may keep the business or he may take it down. It all depends on how much money the business makes for him, but if you want me to hire a PI then I will hire one for you." Mitchell said before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen and to make him some coffee.

" Really, you know I heard of him too, my question is why is he interested in my company, unless... well I talk to you and thanks Mitchell you are sweetheart and give my love to wife and daughter." Cinderella said as she walked outside onto the back patio and sat down at the small table so that way she could watch the sun rise.

" Your welcome and I will tell them. Talk to you later and enjoy your vacation." Mitchell said as he sat down at the dining table and picked up the folder that he got late yesterday afternoon.

Cinderella hung up and then took a sip of her tea as she watched a pod of dolphins surface the water as they fed.

" Morning, wow they are so beautiful I could sit here and watch them all day if I could." Shelby said as she came out onto the patio.

" Morning, yeah me too, there are times I wish I was a dolphin." Cinderella took another sip as she just watched the mammals feed out in Gulf.

" Yeah me too, so what do you have plan for today?" Shelby sat down in the chair next to Cinderella.

" Was just going to hang out here mostly around the pool. I was thinking about having a small steak and lobster for dinner tonight, is that find with you?" Cinderella asked taking another sip of her tea.

" Ok just a quiet time today, that sounds great to me, yeah that sounds wonderful for dinner, with bake potatoes and some kind of veggies." Shelby said as she took a sip of her tea.

" Man you were thinking of the same thing that I was thinking. I will head off to the store and fish market in about an hour." Cinderella finished up her tea.

" Ok that sounds good, so what do you want for breakfast?" Shelby asked getting up from her chair.

" I was thinking about cereal and toast." Cinderella put her cup down on the table that was next to her.

" Ok that sounds good to me too, would you like some more tea or would you like to have some coffee?" Shelby reached over and took the cup that was on the small table.

" I think coffee would be good for now thanks, I will be inside in a couple of minutes to fix myself some breakfast." Cinderella said as her phone started to ring.

" Ok see you in a few minutes then." Shelby laughed before she went back inside the house.

" Hello?" Cinderella answered her phone.

" Morning Cinderella, how are doing this beautiful morning?" Nina asked as she came down the stairs to feed the two cats.

" Morning sis, am doing great and how are you doing? Let me guess the two boys are yelling for their food." Cinderella laughed as she heard her cat meowing at Nina.

" Am doing great too, and yes they want their food. Man mom is at again, she is trying to have the son of her friend take out Jasmine, and I think mom is seeing someone, because she has been seeing this one guy for some time." Nina said as she scooped up some dry food and putting into the bowls.

" Really, have you met this guy that she is seeing?" Cinderella asked as Shelby came out with a tray that had the coffee, creamer, and sugar, along with two pieces of toast and two bowls of cereal.

" No I haven't, she is being very secretive about this guy, um... Mitchell called here and asked me if I could give him a copy of the books but I told him that I had to ask you, um... why would he want to look at the books?" Nina asked as she began fixing herself some coffee.

" Great, he might want to make sure that your mother isn't stealing money out of our business account. He must have found something, yeah give him the books so that way he can go over them make sure there isn't any money missing." Cinderella said as Shelby looked at her with concern.

" Ok I will go over to work and gather them up and go over to his office and hand them over to him, after breakfast." Nina said as she grabbed her bowl so she could eat her cereal.

" Ok that sounds good, and thanks for letting me know what is going on." Cinderella grabbed her cup of coffee and poured some creamer into before adding two teaspoons of sugar.

" Ok I will let you know if something else happens, well have a great day and I will talk to you later." Nina said pouring milk into her cereal bowl.

" Thanks, and you have a great day too and talk to you later." Cinderella hung up her phone and picked up her spoon and began eating her cereal.

" So who was that, or should I mind my business." Shelby asked as she put the jelly on her toast.

" That was Nina, she was letting me know that Mitchell called her and was asking about the books so that way he could see if Lucinda is taking money out of the business account." Cinderella took a bite out of her toast before picking up her coffee cup and taking a sip of her coffee.

" You got to be kidding me, you think she has been taking money from the company, and I wonder what made him to call Nina and ask for the account books." Shelby said finishing up her toast.

" I don't know what made him call her for the account books, I do have a feeling that she could be taking some money, but I guess we are going to find out soon." Cinderella finished up her toast before taking her bowl and start eating her cereal.

" Really, what makes you say that?" Shelby asked.

" Well the other day when I was paying a couple of bills, I noticed the book on the desk wasn't in the same way on the desk when I left it, I didn't think of it because my thought was Betty came in and took them to give them to Nina so she could pay off something's." Cinderella thought back to that time Lucinda showed up with those two guys and they had disappeared without anyone knowing where they had gone to, and Cinderella had left the office for just a second to use the restroom and to hand a report to Dr. Williams.

" What makes you think that she did anything." Shelby asked as she finished up her breakfast.

" Well for starters we are talking about Lucinda and she will do anything to get some money. And it was the day Lucinda and those two guys we saw in court with her were also there too, and when I kicked them out of my office I learned later that she and the two guys didn't leave the building, and they were caught snooping around. I had left the office to go the restroom and to hand Dr. Williams some orders that needed to be filled." Cinderella finished her coffee.

" Oh man so you think she did something?" Shelby got up and gathered up the tray and the dirty plates and bowls.

" Yeah she did something but what I don't know. Well I guess I better get dress and head over to the store and pick up the stuff we need for dinner, you want to come with me?" Cinderella stood up and stretched her arms up over her head.

" Sure that sounds great. I can be ready in about ten minutes." Shelby walked back into the house and heading into the kitchen.

" Ok that sounds great see you in ten minutes then." Cinderella said before heading off towards her bedroom.

Ten minutes later both girls was heading out of the house and getting into the car, before heading off towards the store to get the stuff for their dinner tonight.

" Hello?" Cinderella answered the phone.

" Hey Cinderella, I have some news." Mitchell said as his wife came into his home office with his lunch.

" Hey Mitchell, why do I get a feeling that it is bad news that you are going to give me." Cinderella said as she looked over at Shelby, who was taking a sip of her sweet tea.

" Well yes there is some bad news, I got this notice from the bank and was saying that something wasn't right with the balance of the account of the company, about two thousand dollars is missing from the account." Mitchell said as he looked over to his wife who is Cinderella's accountant.

" I see, Nina said that she was going to hand over the account books to you so that way Michelle could go over to make sure the balance was right, I guess the only thing I can do is or say is let Michelle and Nina take the books to the bank and try to get straighten out and if need to be I can come home and help out with this problem." Cinderella said as the waitress came out with her and Shelby's food.

" No you don't have to that am sure Nina and Michelle and take care of it for you. Well I will let you go now and I will keep you up dated on what is going on." Mitchell said as he watches his wife look up for the account book that she was going over.

" Are you sure, it's not a problem if you need me I will come back it's not a problem." Cinderella said as she mixed up her salad around some so that the dressing was going all over the salad.

" Am sure just stay there and try to enjoy yourself and we will take care of everything for you." Mitchell said before hanging up his phone.

" Ok if you are sure that everything is going to fine, and I will try to have fun, but like I said if you need me just let me know ok, see you later bye." Cinderella said before hanging up her phone.

" I take it that they found something?" Shelby asked.

" Yes they noticed that three thousand dollars is missing from the account." Cinderella said as she noticed James came into the restaurant with some girl.

" Wow, so you think Lucinda has something to do with the missing money, are you ok?" Shelby asked as she saw a pissed off look come across Cinderella's face.

" Yes I know she had something to do with the missing money, um... yeah, I just wonder who that girl is that is with James, and he told me that he was leaving to go on a business trip." Cinderella stabbed her salad with her fork.

" Oh her, that's his sister Kelly." Shelby turned around to see the couple that was being lead to a booth in their direction.

" Hey Cinderella this is a pleasant surprise, I would like for you to meet my baby sister Kelly, Kelly this is Cinderella." James said as he saw Cinderella and Shelby sitting in the booth that was behind them.

" Hey James yes it is, and it's nice to meet you Kelly." Cinderella smiled up to both James and Kelly.

" Hello, and it is nice to meet you too, James has told me so much about you, hey Shelby it is nice to see you again." Kelly smiled back at Cinderella and nodded to Shelby.

" Hey Kelly, it is good to see you again too, you both care to join us." Shelby said as she motion for them to take a seat.

" Thank you, we will join you for lunch." James said as he nodded at the hostess and sat down next to Cinderella while Kelly sat down next to Shelby.

They all had a great lunch together, and they got to know each other little better, and Cinderella learned that both Kelly and Shelby are in the same class in college.

Six hours later Cinderella and Shelby finished their dinner and took their glass of wine out to the pool, they sat down on the lounge chairs and watched the sun set, after sun set they went inside to watch a movie before calling it a night.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapters 5**

" Hey Cinderella, Nina am so glad that you could make it to my small party." Lucinda stood at the door way looking at the two girls who were standing in front of her.

" Hello mother." Nina leaned forward to give her mother an air kiss.

" Hello Lucinda and thank you for inviting me, why do I get a feeling that you are up to something." Cinderella said as Lucinda moved to the side to let the two girls inside the house.

" Now why would you say that, can't I invite family for a dinner, oh I did invite a couple of other people here too, so it is not just us, Jasmine and Rose. You remember Mr. Brooks and his sons, Michael and James." Lucinda led them to the family room and there sitting a small group of people.

" Um . . . Yes evening Mr. Brooks, Michael, James it is nice to see you again." Cinderella nodded to the three men.

" It is nice to see you again Ms. Carson, and don't worry we are not going to talk business tonight, right Lucinda." The elder Brooks shot Lucinda a stern look, which he meant what he said.

" Um . . . Ok hey Jasmine, Rose it is nice to see you two again, and how is your daughter Rose." Cinderella turned her attention to her two step-sisters.

" Hello, Cind she is doing great and yesterday she rolled over for the first time." Rose beamed with motherly pride when she mention her daughter.

" Hello, Cinderella. Mother when is dinner going to be, I have lot of things that I need to do and I can't be here for very long." Jasmine whined at her mother, because she was forced to have dinner with the family.

" Jasmine you know that isn't very nice, and dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Lucinda scolded her older daughter for being so rude.

Cinderella just shook her head, because she remembered that Jasmine has always been a very spoiled and always gets what she wants no matter who she hurts.

" Ok fine am sorry for my rudeness. " Jasmine to the small group and apologize for being herself.

The Elder Brooks and his eldest son both nodded their heads, but both Cinderella and James rolled their eyes, because they both don't like Jasmine and they also know her true personality.

" We know you are lying about being sorry, for I know your true nature Jas. And all you are is a very spoiled brat." Nina said with a little snicker as Lucinda shot her a very dirty look.

" Nina that isn't nice now tell your sister that you are sorry." Lucinda scold her youngest daughter.

" No I will not tell her am sorry because it is all real and I believe our guest need to see her true side that's all." Nina said before she noticed the butler standing in the doorway.

" Excuse me but dinner is served." The butler said with a confused look on his face.

" Thank you Jonathan, so if we are ready, please follow me to the dining room." Lucinda nodded to the butler and then to motion for her guests follow her to the next room.

Every one moved to the dining room and found their seats and then they began to eat their dinner of steak, bake potatoes, and corn on the cob.

An hour after dinner everyone went back to the sitting room and continued to talk and Cinderella could tell that Lucinda was up to something because she kept looking straight at James, and she was trying to get Jasmine to sit next James, and she could also see that he was getting very uncomfible with Jasmine almost sitting in his lap.

" If you all excused me but am feeling a little hot, so I believe I will step outside for a few." Cinderella stood up from the chair that she was sitting in.

Leaving the room Cinderella made her way to the back patio. Walking out of the house and stood next to a collium and watched the sun setting down into the horizon.

" Our you ok?" James said coming out of the house and came up next to her.

" Hey yeah am fine, I just get this feeling that Lucinda is trying to do something, like trying to set Jasmine up with you?" Cinderella said as the cry of the loon came from the marsh area two lots from them.

" Really, well I can tell you one thing I will never go out with that bitch, I can't stand spoiled brats like her. Um... I was wondering if you had anything plan for the weekend" James asked as he took a hold of Cinderella's hand.

" Um . . . No I really don't have anything plan why?" Cinderella smiled at James.

" Great, would you like to go to theater with me, Rent is playing and I have two tickets and it is opening night too." James said as he took a hold Cinderella's other hand.

" I really would love to go to the theater and see Rent with you, this weekend." Cinderella said as James leaned down and kissed her.

What they didn't know was that they were not alone, standing in the shadow of the door way was Lucinda, and she was burning with rage as she watched the young couple kissing.

" I will see, that date will never happen, and it will be Jasmine going on that date with you James." Lucinda said to herself as she turned away from the door and headed back into the living room and to the rest of her guest.

It was an hour later both Nina and Cinderella walked into the house and headed straight to their rooms and to their beds.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

" I'll see you later, and have fun on your date with James." Shelby opened the bedroom door and stuck her head into the room.

" Ok, and say hello to your parents for me." Cinderella came out of the walk in closet with the dress that she was going to wear for the theater.

" I will it is a shame that Nina is staying at that witches house this weekend." Shelby frowned when she thought of their roommate being forced to stay at her mother's house.

" Tell me about, but we both believe that Lucinda is up to something but what we don't know." Cinderella went over to small chest and pulled out a clean towel.

" Oh well I better get going, see you tomorrow then." Shelby said just before she closed the bedroom door.

Cinderella just nodded and walked into the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the shower. Putting the towel down on the counter, then Cinderella pulled her hair out of the rubber band so that way it cascade down her shoulders and back.

Testing the water to make sure that it was the tempture that she wanted, Cinderella stepped into the shower and had the hot water cascade down her back, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

The front door quietly opened up and the figure sneaked in and stopped and listens to the water running. The person walked to the bedroom door and didn't hear anything coming from inside the room, but there was a muffled sound of water.

Opening up the bedroom door the figure walked into the room and heard the water coming from the bathroom. Going over to the door the figure opened up and found it unlocked, walking into the room.

Pulling out the small bottle of the pocket of the jacket and then a small rag. Pouring the contence of the bottle onto the rag, the figure went over to the shower opened the shower curtain and put the rag over the person's mouth and nose, and held the person as she slid down into the tub.

The figure shut off the water and grabbed the towel, wrapped around the body that laid in the tub. The figure picked up the girl and put her down on the bed and wrapped her up in the sheet before carrying her out of the house and putting her into the backseat of the car.

" Let's go." The figure said to the driver.

Two hours later Cinderella woke up and felt her head pounding.

" What the . . . ?" Cinderella looked around and saw that she was in a dimly lit room.

" Oh good you are finally a wake . . . You had me a little worried when you didn't wake up in an hour ago." Lucinda came over to the bar door.

" Why are you doing this Lucinda you do know this is kidnap and you can get jail time in doing this." Cinderella said coming up to the bars of the door.

" Why you ask, you are a thorn in my side, you have taken away thing that belongs to me, and now is the time for you to pay. Jasmine please go and get something for Cinderella wear. Have a good night and see you tomorrow." Lucinda gave Cinderella and evil smile before waking up the stairs and going back into the main house.

Twenty minutes later Jasmine came back downstairs and came over to the bar door.

" Rose had something suitable for you wear, dinner will be ready in a few and I will bring it to you in a while." Jasmine said as she threw the clothes at Cinderella.

" Jasmine please let me out of here, you know that your mother is crazy and you can get into very big trouble for helping her." Cinderella told her as she grabbed the clothes through the bars and began getting dressed.

" That's not true she isn't crazy, and your father promised her that she would get everything, but no she can't get everything that belongs to her is because of you. So now it is time to ruin you like you are trying to ruin her." Jasmine said before she turned away from Cinderella and went back upstairs to the main part of the hours.

Cinderella went back to the cot and sat down on it, she began to start thinking about what James must be thinking, because she was supposed to meet him the restaurant a few doors down from the theater for dinner, and of course she never showed because she was sitting down in the basement of her childhood house.

Two hours later true to her word Jasmine came back with her dinner she had just finished eating when Jasmine came back and took her plate away and leaving her alone again.

With nothing to do but sitting around and waiting to get out of the basement, then the only thing she could do was lay down the cot and cried herself asleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a very long day, it is time to call it a day as James closed the file that had been looking at and then he put it into the lower desk drawer, this is where he keeps the secret files, and locks up the drawer. He then turns his attention to the computer monitor and taking a flash drive out of the top drawer and made copies of all the files that he had looked at and put them onto the flash drive before deleting all the files on the computer. He then turned off the computer and stood up and put the flash drive into his pants pocket then headed for the door and turned off the lights and stepping out of the office.

Once he was standing in the hallway he turned towards the office door and started locking the door when he felt that someone was standing next to him.

" Hey James are you ready to go out and have some fun with us tonight?" John came up beside James and patted him on the back.

" Oh hey, not tonight I have plans, so I will see you on Monday." James looked quickly at the guy beside him before he turned away and began walking down the hallway.

" Good night James, John hope that you guys have a great night and see you both on Tuesday." Ginger looked up at the two men who came up to her desk and signed out on the note pad.

" Good night and you have a great weekend and good luck on your doctor's appointment." James looked at Ginger and smiled as he signed out for the day.

" I too hope that everything goes well, thank you." Ginger smiled back as she grabbed the note pad after John signed it, and pulled the sheet of paper off the pad and put the paper into her middle desk drawer before locking it up, and then making a new sign in/out sheet for Monday.

James walked out of the building and began making his way across the parking lot to where he parked his car. Getting into the car James drove off towards home so that way he could get cleaned up before he had to head off to the restaurant for his date with Cinderella.

" Good you are home, so are you going with the boys tonight?" Michael looked up from the book that he was reading when James walked into the house.

" Oh hey Michael, not tonight because I have other plans, hello dad." James looked away from his brother and turned his attention to the older man who just came into the room.

" Hello James, Hazel has just informed me that dinner is ready, so come on to the dining room." Martin looked at his two sons and motion for them to head for the dining room.

" Sorry dad not for me, because I have dinner plans for tonight, so I will see you both tomorrow." James nodded to his father before walking pass his father.

" Oh ok, then you have a great night and take care and we will see you tomorrow." Martin smiled at his youngest son, before James hurried up the stairs and to his room.

James made it up the stairs and headed down the hallway to his bedroom and opening the door and walking into the room, and once inside the room he began undressing and went into the bathroom and got into the shower.

Twenty minutes later James was finishing up with his shower and shaving, he got dressed before heading down the stairs, before walking out of the front door he said bye to his father and brother before walking out the door. Going down the stairs and walked over to his car and unlocked the door before getting into the car and driving off from the mansion and headed into the city and to the restaurant.

James pulled up to the restaurant and the Valet came over and took his car keys so that way he could park the car for him. He then walked into the restaurant and noticed that there was a line of people waiting for a table, so he made his way up to the podium and to where the hostess was talking to a person that was standing next to her and she was telling him that there was a thirty minute wait time for a table.

" Good evening I have a reservation for Brooks a party of two." James looked at the hostess and she looked down at her seating chart and the reservation sheet and then nodded her head.

" Yes Mr. Brooks your table is ready so please follow me." the hostess grabbed two menus and led James to his table.

James sat down at the table so as he waited for Cinderella to show up and he began looking through the menu so that way he could see what he wanted for dinner.

Thirty minutes passed and Cinderella still had not shown up, so James dialed her cell phone, but all he got was her voice mail. It was after the fourth time calling her cell phone and getting the voice mail, James began to have this very bad feeling that something has happen to her, so he called her home number.

" Hello." Olivia answered the phone as she put the bag of groceries onto the counter.

" Um . . . hello am calling to talk to Cinderella, this is James we were to have dinner tonight." James told the older lady on the other end of the phone.

" Oh yes James, Cinderella has told me that you both were going to have dinner with each other tonight, are you ok, you sound a little scared." Olivia began putting away the items that she picked up at the store.

" Yes we were to have dinner together but the problem is she never showed up at the restaurant, and I have this bad feeling that something has happen to her, are you sure that she is not home?" James took a bite of his stake.

" Oh my, that does not sound like something she would do without telling you that she was not going to be there, and from what she told me she was very much looking forward on having dinner with you tonight, um . . . let me check up stairs just to make sure that is not upstairs in her room and bathroom." Olivia was now beginning to get the feeling that something was not right so she hurried up the steps and went into the bedroom and found it empty, then she looked into the master bathroom and that is when she saw it, the rag and small bottle, and that is when she knew that something did happen and she had a bad feeling that Lucinda was behind it.

" Um . . . James she is not here and something has happen to her, I found a rag and a small bottle that had some kind of liquid in it, and I have a feeling that Lucinda has done something to her." Olivia came back down stairs to the kitchen and picked up the phone and told James what she had found.

" Ok thanks call the police and tell them what is going on, and call me if you hear anything from her and tomorrow we will get together and try to figure out what is going on." James finished his dinner and nodded to the waitress who came back with his check.

" Yes I will do that, but the police will not do anything else she has to be missing for twenty-four hours, but I call them to let them know, ok that sounds good." Olivia hung up the phone and then she began putting up the rest of the groceries before calling the police.

James paid his bill and left the restaurant and headed home and to his bedroom, but instead of going to sleep he was up most of the night worrying about Cinderella and he began wondering if Lucinda had something to do with her disappearance because he also remember Cinderella telling him that her step-mother would do anything to take away her business and other things that belonged to her, and that her father gave to her long before he married Lucinda.

It was shortly before dawn when James climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

" But mother I really do not want to do this, and I really do not like him either." Jasmine whined as they headed for the city.

" You will do as I tell you to do, and you will not ruin my plans to get what I want, do I make myself clear." Lucinda gave Jasmine a warning look that she means business.

Then only thing that Jasmine could do was nod her head and not to argue with her mother, or she did not want to think of the punishment that Lucinda will do to her if she did not do what she said, and her thoughts went to her step-sister who was locked up in the basement of her childhood home.

" Why can I not got with you for your meeting today." Jasmine whined again just as they pulled up to the office building that now belongs to Lucinda.

" Because I need you to do a few things for me here, and I will mostly be with Martin and you do not need to be with us, because this meeting only involves two people, if you understand what I am telling you?" Lucinda gave her oldest a very knowing smile.

" Mother! You should not be telling me that you are still having sex, well good luck on your so called meeting, and please mother I really do not want to be with that guy. He is to good, how about the other brother he is a couple of years old and he is just like his father and he is also the Vice-President of the Company while the younger brother does not even work with them and he is way lot younger than me too." Jasmine gave her mother one more begging look before she opened the car door.

" I will think about it, but I want you to have one date and try to get some information from him on whatever he does." Lucinda nodded to her daughter as she would think about what she had asked her.

Jasmine got out of the car and headed into the building and Lucinda drove off to another office building that is located on the other side of town.

Lucinda pulled into the parking lot of the business that is owned by the person that she wanted to see. Once she parked the car she got out of the car then made her way across the parking lot. Walking into the building and walked across the lobby and headed for the desk.

" Good morning and can I help you." the young lady looked up from her computer as she saw Lucinda standing over her desk.

" Yes you may please tell Mr. Brooks that I would like to see him." Lucinda looked around the young girl's desk as she was trying to find some stuff that she could use against the owner of the business gets in her way of what she wants, and that is Cinderella's business.

" I'm sorry ma'am but you cannot see him, because he is in a meeting and will be in it all day, I can make an appointment for you for tomorrow afternoon." the younger girl looked at her appointment calendar for an empty time slot.

" I need to see him now, and I will not leave here until I see him, now you better let him know am here." Lucinda leaned slightly forward and gave the girl a warning look.

" I see, well let me give you a word of advice Mrs. . . . you cannot and will not threaten me, and no I will not disturber Mr. Brooks, for you or for anybody, now you can either make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, or I will call the police to have you remove from here thee choice is yours." the young lady looked up at Lucinda and gave her a warning look too.

" Fine." Was all Lucinda said before she turned away from the desk and began heading down the hallway until she came across the office of the person that she wanted to see.

Lucinda opened the door and walked right into the room without knocking.

" Excuse me but you are interrupting a meeting Mrs. Carson." James looked up and saw Lucinda standing behind the three people who was in front of him.

" I will talk to you now, and I will not leave here until you listen to what am going to tell you." Lucinda walked further into the room.

" I will not have you talk to me this way and you better leave now." James stood up from his desk.

" All I can say is I know that Cinderella was to have dinner with you, but she never showed up at the restaurant." Lucinda gave him a look that told him that she knew something else about Cinderella.

" Everybody we will continue this meeting in a few minutes, ok Lucinda you have five minutes and then after that I will have you arrested for harassment." James nodded to his workers and waited for them to head out of the room before he told Lucinda how long she has before the police got there.

The three people all stood up and left the office and just stood in the hallway and waited until it was time for them to head back into the room and finish up their meeting.

" Ok you better start talking, what do you want and what do you know about Cinderella." James sat back down at his desk.

" Well the first thing is that this Friday you will take my daughter Jasmine out for dinner and if you refuse to what am telling you, then I will not tell you about Cinderella, do you understand me." Lucinda glared at him and also gave him a very evil look.

" What did you do to her and what do you know where she is?" James looked up at the crazed woman and hoping that she would tell him where Cinderella was.

" You still have to answer me about taking my oldest daughter out for dinner, and like I told you before, you will take her out." Lucinda began to walk around the room and looking at the stuff that James had in his office.

" Fine, now tell me what do you know about Cinderella." James looked down because he knew that the only way to get her out of his office it to do whatever she asks.

" Well the only thing I can tell you is that yesterday I needed to talk to Cinderella but all I got was her voice mail, so then I called Olivia and she told me that Friday Cinderella left and did not tell where she was going, and the only place that I could think of is the beach house." Lucinda looked straight at James and she knew that what she was telling him was all a lie that she and her oldest daughter knew where Cinderella was and it was not at the beach house.

" I see well you came here for what you wanted so now you can leave or I will call the police." James looked at Lucinda and he hid the fact that he knew that she was lying to him.

Lucinda nodded her head and then headed out of the room and pushed pass the workers on her way out of the office and she headed down the hallway and out of the building. Then she got into her car and headed off to her other appointment which involves James' father.

James and his workers continued the meeting for the day and by the end of the day he called the police and reported Cinderella missing and he also told them that he believed that Cinderella's step-mother was involved with her disappearance so all he could do now was wait to see what will happen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nina was standing by the sink drying her hands when she heard the commotion and it was the voice that she has dreaded all her life and the worst part of it now was her mother was giving Sandy hell, but the only good thing is Sandy could give Lucinda the crap right back at her.

Nina threw away the paper towel before going to the restroom door and opened it and walked out and stopped at Sandy's desk just in time to see her mother storm down the hallway and stop at James' office and went inside the office and saw three people come out of the office.

" Hey Sandy I am so sorry that you had to deal with her, I would love to know why she is here in the first place." Nina watched the people just standing there out in the hallway waiting for James call them back into the office so they can resume their meeting.

" Hey Nina, I cannot believe that woman is your mother." Sandy just shook her head and feeling very sorry for the young lady that was standing in front of her desk.

" That is one thing I wish she was not." Nina also shook her head and began heading down the hallway to where the three people were standing.

Nina nodded to the three people before going to the door and slowly opening the door just a crack so that way she could hear what was being said and she could not believe that her mother lied to James about not knowing where Cinderella was, no wait she knew that her mother would really do something just like what she is doing all along because she is a wicked witch.

When Nina saw Lucinda starting to leave she closed the door and ran over to the empty office next door. She waited a couple of minutes before walking out of the room and following the other three people into James' office and found their seats again and continued the meeting where they had left off.

" Thank you for letting me sit in on your meeting today and I will let Cinderella know what the plans are for the projects that you want her to see." Nina put her stuff into her bag that she had with her.

" It was not a problem, and it is I who should be saying thank you, am just so sorry that Cinderella could not be here for the meeting. Well next Thursday I do have a meeting with one of the Doctors and Cinderella so hopefully I will see her then." James looked away from Nina, because he did not want her to know that he was really worried about Cinderella and he is hoping that where ever she was he just hoped that she was ok.

" James I know that you are worried about Cinderella, and I also know that she is missing." Nina looked at James and saw that he was worried about her step-sister, but she also saw fear too.

" So do you have any idea where she could be Nina?" James looked back at Nina, who was still sitting in front of his desk.

" Am sorry to say no I have no idea where she could be, but I do have this feeling that my mother is involved with her disappearance and I think she also had Jasmine to help her too." Nina stood up and picked up the bag that she had sat down in the chair that was next to her.

" May I ask you just how much of the conversation that your mother and I had before you came in here?" James also stood up from his desk.

" All of it, and I cannot believe that she would threaten you like she did, no wait yes I do believe she would do something like this, and also demand that you take Jasmine out to dinner the nerve of that witch." Nina shook her head in disbelief.

" I know I should not have given into her like I did, but I just wanted her out of here, I also get this feeling that she is up to something, but what could that be." James walked around his desk to where Nina was standing by the door.

" Well you are right about one thing, she is up to something and I do know one thing she is after Cinderella's business, and she may have told Jasmine to spy on you and to get some kind of information out of you about any kind of projects that you may be working on, so whatever you do, do not talk about work." Nina warned James in what her mother could be planning.

" Thanks for the warning, well would you like to join me for lunch." James walked out of the office with Nina.

" I would love to have lunch with you." Nina smiled at James at they stood there in the hallway just long enough for James to lock the office door.

James locked the office door, and the one thing that Nina said about Lucinda trying to get information about what is going on his business and even in Cinderella's business too. He was glad that he did come back to the office and grabbed the files that he was working on and coping onto flash drives, and then making up false reports and putting them into the files and putting them back into the desk drawer and locking it up, and the bad thing was he had this feeling that his father was also involved with something with Lucinda.

After lunch James called Sandy and told her that he would not be in the office for the rest of the day and that he would be back in the office on Wednesday. He got into his car and headed over to his house and changed his clothes and got into his other car, because he had a feeling that the car that he was driving was bugged. He drove off and headed for his winter house so that way he could hide all the real files that he had taken from his office last night, and put them in the hidden safe. Once he knew that everything was safe he left the house and headed into the small town and had dinner before heading back to the house and relaxing before going to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nina was heading to her mother's house because she was just following a hunch that she had, that was because she had overheard her mother mention Cinderella's name, and that was when it dawned on her that she could have Cinderella hidden away right under everybody's noses.

Pulling into the very long driveway and following it to the very old Anti-Bellium house and when Nina came up to the stairs she stopped the car and shut off the engine, then getting out of the car Nina walked up the steps and came up to the heavy oak doors of the house.

" Ms. Nina this is a very huge surprise, your mother and sisters are not here at the moment and will be coming home very late tonight or early in the morning." the house keeper came out of the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close and saw that it was Nina.

" Oh sorry to give you a scare, yes I know they are out, I forgot something and I do need to get it." Nina smiled at the older lady, before the older lady nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Nina headed upstairs and went to her old room and grabbed a bag and a few other things before, sneaking into Jasmine's room and found her diary.

Opening the diary to a couple of entries before today's entry and that was when Nina learned that they had taken Cinderella and had her held up in an old house that used to belong to Cinderella's mother's parents, and Nina also know that she was going to need some help to get Cinderella out of that place, and the only person that she could think of was James.

Nina put the diary back in its place and she left the room and headed back down the stairs and left the house all together, as she drove away from the house she pulled out her phone and dialed up the number of the one person that she wanted help from.

" Hello?" James answered his phone on the second ring.

" Hey James this is Nina, and I hope that I am not interrupting you." Nina stopped at the red light.

" Hey Nina, no not at all, are you ok, because you sound a little shaky?" James put down the book that he was reading.

" Um . . . I know what happen to Cinderella and I also know where she is and I will need your help to get her." Nina began driving again as the light turned green.

" Ok, can you meet me at the Arby's parking lot and then you can follow me to my house, and then from there we can take one of the my vehicles to this place." James got up from his couch and grabbed his keys to the one car that he know is bugged, he found out a couple of days ago that someone had the car that he was driving around town bugged with a tracker.

" Ok that is fine with me." Nina stopped at another red light.

" The Arby's is the one that is a block from my office." James remembered that he forgot to tell Nina where the restaurant was located.

" Ok I got it, I should be there in about twenty-five minutes, I am getting stopped at the red lights." Nina gave a small laugh.

" Ok, yeah the red lights are really a big pain in the butt, I will be there about the same time too." James also gave a small laugh.

Nina hung up her phone and continued to head for the restaurant to meet up with James and she began to hope that they can get to Cinderella before her mother and sister shows up at the hidden place that they have her step-sister at.

Twenty minutes later Nina pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and found a parking space and parked the car and it was five minutes later James pulled into the parking lot and parked right next to Nina's car.

" Hey Nina do you want to get something to eat first, that is if you have not eaten yet. I do need to get something and maybe we can get something for Cinderella too?" James came up to Nina who was standing next to her car.

" Hey James sure I did forget to eat something before heading out of the house this evening, sure that sounds like a great idea because who knows if they have been giving her any food and water." Nina smiled at James as he came up to her and then they both went inside the restaurant and got some food not only for themselves but also for Cinderella too.

Once they got their food then they headed over to James' place so that way they can leave Nina's car there in his garage all long with the car that is bugged.

" Ok let us take my SUV and you can show me which way that we need to go." James got out of his car and grabbed a few things that he keeps in the trunk of his car.

" Ok it is a two hour drive out of town and the place is up in the mountains." Nina got into the SUV and gave the directions to the place up in the mountains.

" I know where that is because I too have a winter place not too far from the place that you are talking about." James just realized that the place they were going to was only five miles from his winter house.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

James turned onto a dirt road which just happens to be the old drive way that leads right up to the old house.

" I am not so sure what condition the house is going to be like and that is because it has not been used in years." Nina looked around them and just hoped nothing would not come out of the wood that is surrounding the long dirt driveway.

" You know this place reminds me of something right out of a horror movie or something like that." James gave Nina a small smile before looking back at the dirt driveway as he drove them towards the house..

" You know I thought that way too, and when I was younger the place always creped me out and it still does." Nina looked to her right because she thought she saw something moving around in the shadows of the woods.

The road dead ended right in front of another Anti-Bellum house that once belonged to Cinderella's mother's parents, and a place that Nina has been here only twice when she was younger.

" Wow this house would look great if it was fixed up." James looked at the old and run down house.

" That is what I said, but what I do know is that am just the youngest daughter and that is what my mother tells me all the time." Nina looked at the house that she had once loved but at the same time was really afraid to stay the night alone here in the house.

" Ok so where would they hold someone prisoner here in the house." James turned off the SUV's engine and looked at the house as he was trying to come up with a plan on getting out of here with Cinderella.

" The only place I can think of is in the basement, and from what I remember there is a room down there, and it is right under those stairs that leads up to the veranda." Nina remembers the door that she once saw down in the basement, and she pointed to the stairs that went up to the once beautiful veranda.

" Ok then let us get her out of here now." James got out of the SUV and grabbed the bag of food and also a small bag that had some cool bottles of water in it.

They got out of the SUV and slowly walked up the steps and just hoped that the steps that they were walking on would not break with them on it.

Walking into the house they found the inside in a lot better condition than the outside of the house, and the Nina led James to the door that will take them down to the basement.

James slowly opened the door and they made their way slowly down the stairs and they also hoped that these steps will not break on them too.

" Wow just look at this place, it looks like the summer rooms that the plantation houses used to have in them and that the owner and the family would stay during the hot summer days, that is a cool old fire place." James saw the very old fireplace and even a wash tub in what looked like it was once part of the summer room of the old plantation house.

" Yes it does look like something like that um . . . I think it was used years ago as a small apartment for an in-law, or something like that." Nina walked over to the door that led to the secret room and knocked on the door but got no sound.

James came over to the door and bent down and looked at the hinges and a thought came to mind.

" I have an idea, here hold this I thought I saw a hammer and screwdriver." James handed Nina thee bags and then he went over to the shelf that had a few tools on it and he found both a hammer and a screwdriver then he came back to the door.

" What are you doing?" Nina watched as James bent back down and began hitting the hinge from the bottom and the bolt began moving upwards.

" I am going to take the door off its hinges and you may have to hold the door, when the last bolt comes out of the hinge." James looked up at Nina.

" Ok that sounds fine, please hurry this place is creeping me out." Nina nodded and just watch the first bolt come out of the hinge and fall to the floor.

Ten minutes later the last bolt finally fell to the ground and with Nina's help James lift the door and all they could see was a dimly lit room and laying on the bed was Cinderella.

" Cind, I am here to take you home, come on sweetie you are free now, and I have food and water for you." Nina ran over to Cinderella and held the very weak girl in her arms.

" Nina I am so glad to . . . James!" Cinderella looked up and saw the man standing behind Nina.

" Come on let us get you out of here and you can eat the sandwich and drink the water on our way to a safe place, Nina take her to the SUV while I put the door back." James handed the bag to Cinderella and she looked inside and nodded.

Cinderella tried to get up with Nina's help but with her being too weak to walk James had to pick her up and carry her to the SUV, and once inside the vehicle she began to the sandwich that James and Nina brought her.

James went back into the house and put the door back up and then when he was done with that he came back to the vehicle and drove both Nina and Cinderella to the one place that he could think of that he knew of where Cinderella will be safe and he told them that was going to take them to his winter house and Cinderella could stay there as long as she liked.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Three weeks later Cinderella left behind her hiding place and went home only to find her other roommate and best friend Shelby home, she had told her that Nina was staying with Mitchell and his wife Michelle because she feared for her life, and also to help Michelle go over the accounting books to make sure that any of the money was not missing, while Cinderella was locked up in the small room she did remember that she did hid some things in the room when she started up her business and after her mother died she put a few other things down here too, and it was under the floor board, there was a small portal safe opening up the small safe she found some of the papers that she needed to show the Judge and once she had the things she headed over to her company so that way she could make copies of all the papers that she had found.

Pulling into the parking lot and found a space close to the front doors Cinderella parked her car, and then she turned off the engine and then reached over to the passenger seat and picked up her bag that had the stuff that she need to make copies of. Getting out of the car Cinderella headed for the doorway of the building.

" Good morning Cind and I am so very glad to see you looking fine, so what do you have for me?" Mitchell smiled at Cinderella as she came up to him and giving him a warm hug.

" Good morning and you would not believe what I have found a few days ago?" Cinderella smiled as they walked into the building and the first thing she noticed that Betty was not at her desk, which she did find very odd.

" Sure, I would like to see what you have found, um . . . I wonder where Betty is?" Mitchell looked over to the empty desk and saw that Betty was not sitting there.

" Um . . . I found the deed to my house and company and also the registration for the car, so let us go to the copier room and make copies of everything that I have found so far." Cinderella began to head down the hallway to the where the copier room was located.

" That is great news, we are going to need five copies of everything, a copy for you, me, the Judge, Lucinda and for her Lawyer." Mitchell did a quick count on his fingers as to know how many copies that they were going to need.

" Ok, and what I still need to find are the Wills from my Mother and Father, oh I did find both sets of Grandparents' Wills. I get this feeling that Lucinda has forged my Father's signature and I do have to prove it somehow." Cinderella walked up to the copy machine and opened up her bag and pulled out the papers that she had found and then began making copies of them and taking her copy before handing the other copies to Mitchell.

Then Cinderella just remember the other reason why she came here and that was to see if there was any mail either in her office or in Nina's, she put all her stuff back into her bag and then they walked out of the room and headed for the other hallway to where her and Nina's offices are located.

" Let me check my office just to make sure there isn't any kind of bills in there and give them over to you so that way you can give them to Michelle." Cinderella and Mitchell walked further down the hallway.

As they got closer to the office Cinderella noticed something was not right and when they got to the door they saw that the door was slightly opened.

Cinderella pushed opened the door and it then that she got a huge surprise when she and Mitchell walked into the room.

" What in the world is going on here!" Cinderella stopped in her tracks in the middle of the room.

Sitting behind her desk and in her chair was Lucinda, who looked up from whatever she was writing and gave Cinderella an evil smile.

" Well, well you finally came out of hiding and I was wondering when you would decide to show up here." Lucinda noticed that Cinderella was not alone.

" Yeah well, you did leave me in that basement to die, and now that I am here so get out of my chair, out of my office and out of my building." Cinderella came up to her desk and looked straight at Lucinda and to let her see that she was not scared of her anymore.

" Oh that is where you are so very wrong my dear, for you see while you were gone, I became the CEO of the company because everyone thought that you have left the state or even left the Country, so it is you who needs to leave or I will call the police." Lucinda glared at both Cinderella and Mitchell.

" Ok that is fine for now, but I want you to know that I do have proof that this place is mine and mine alone, and it was never daddy's come on Mitchell let us go the courthouse and see the Judge and hand him the stuff that I have with me." Cinderella gave the older woman a smile before turning around and walking out of the office.

Lucinda just sat there in total shock and then she began to worry about what Cinderella did found out and why was she going to see the Judge.

" Hello Henry . . . we have a problem." was all Lucinda could say as her voice was starting to shake with nervousness and fear.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cinderella was sitting at her desk and looking over some ideas that James had sent over to her, and if she had any changes of any of his ideas just let him know, but so far she really liked the stuff that she had read.

" Hey are you going to have lunch with that hottie today?" Nina walked into the office after she tapped on the closed door.

" Hey, yes I am but it more like a business meeting because Mitchell will also be there and James will also be there with his lawyer too." Cinderella put the papers back into the folder and then put it into her bag that was sitting in the bottom desk drawer.

" Oh l before I forget when you get back I do need to show you the account books." Nina remember the reason why she had to stop by the office in the first place.

" Ok is there anything wrong?" Cinderella looked up at his step-sister with a worried on her face.

" Everything is fine and I did not fine anything wrong, but I did find what looks like your signature but I know it is not yours. Well I will let you go to lunch now." Nina smile before she headed for the door.

" Well in a way that is good to hear and that may be the time I was gone and Lucinda took the three thousand dollars, could you tell where that check went too, do not worry about it right now and I will see you when I get back from lunch." Cinderella stood up and grabbed her bag and closed the drawer.

Both girls walked out of the office and Cinderella locked the door before heading down the hallway and into the lobby and came up to Betty's desk.

" You have a great lunch and I will see you tomorrow, I have to go and stay with my mother while my brother watches his grandchildren while his daughter goes to school and work." Betty looked up at Cinderella as the younger woman signed the notepad.

" Ok, how is she doing?" Cinderella put the pen down and looked at the older woman, who was gathering up her things so she could leave too.

" She is doing better than she was a couple of days ago, and I heard that it was the day that witch showed up here too, and claimed that she was the CEO and that she was the owner." Betty looked over to the security office and nodded over to the Security guard who was going to take her place for the rest of the day.

Once they exited the building they went their different ways to their cars.

Once Cinderella got to her car, she unlocked the door and got into the car, and drove off to the restaurant that she was to meet James and Mitchell at.

Twenty minutes later Cinderella pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked two cars away from Mitchell's car.

Getting out of the car and locking the doors before she walked towards the restaurant.

" Good afternoon how many?" the hostess asked as Cinderella came up to the podium.

" Good afternoon am here with a couple of people, oh I see them." Cinderella looked around and saw James wave to her.

The hostess turned and saw the guy waving and then turned back to Cinderella and then she nodded for her to join her party.

Cinderella walked away from the podium and headed for the table where James and the two lawyers were sitting at.

" Hello gentlemen, I hope I did not keep you guys waiting." Cinderella came up to the three men who all stood up from the table.

" Hey Cinderella, not at all we just got here a couple of minutes ago, this is Frank my lawyer and Frank this is Cinderella." James kissed both cheeks of Cinderella before helping her to the chair next to him.

Both Cinderella and lawyer both nodded to each other even with a smile.

" Well I looked over everything that you have given me last week and looked it over again just before I came over here." Cinderella looked at James before looking at the two lawyers.

" So what do you think of the projects and is there anything that you want to change or even add." James pulled out his notepad.

Before Cinderella could answer him their server came over to them and took their drink orders.

" Well to be honest with you I really loved everything about your ideas on the projects and I really do not want to change anything or even add anything but you do know that I have to let my Head doctor take a look at these ideas and see what he has to say on them." Cinderella picked up the menu and began looking through it.

" Ok that sounds fine with me and just let me know when I can get together with him in a meeting and we can discuss anything that he wants to change or add too." James also picked up his menu as did the two lawyers and they began looking through the menus.

" I will give him a copy of the papers that you gave me when I return back to the office." Cinderella put down her menu just before the server came back over to the table with their drinks.

Once the server took their orders he left and the small group talked about the projects and even came up with other things to do that would help out both businesses.

It was an hour later Cinderella was back in her office and was putting together the copies of the projects that James gave her, so that way Dr. Williams could go over the stuff and see what he thinks, and if he wanted to add or change anything on the ideas, and also set a date for a meeting with James.

Getting up Cinderella left her office and walked down the hallway and through the lobby before going through a secure door and walking down the hallway until she came up to the office door, she raised her hand and knocked on the close door.

After seeing Dr. Williams and giving him the papers Cinderella went back to her office and was doing some paper work when her office door swung open and Lucinda and her lawyer came right into the room.

" What the hell are you doing here!" Cinderella looked up from her computer.

" I came here to let you know that you need to clear out of this office and building because as of next week this company will be sold to a bigger company and in two days we will meet with the new owners." Lucinda slammed the huge package down onto the desk before Cinderella could say anything to her she and her lawyer turned around and left the office.

Cinderella picked up the packet and began reading through the huge stack of papers and at the end of the stack Cinderella could not believe who the so-called owner was . . . Michael's name came out as the person who Lucinda sold the company too.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

" Good morning and where are you rushing off to this early in the morning?" Shelby looked up from her cereal bowl as Cinderella came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee into her travel cup.

" Morning well I am leaving early this morning to head for the court house because I am going to file charges against Lucinda and the person that she is claiming that she had sold my company to." Cinderella added the sugar and cream to the coffee before putting the lid onto the cup.

" Damn that bitch will stop at nothing to get what she wants, and all I can say is that be very careful with her, morning Nina." Shelby looked at the other person who came into the kitchen.

" Morning did I hear that you are heading to court and to file charges against my mother, will all I can say is good luck." Nina went to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of coffee.

" Thanks, well I better get going see you guys later." Cinderella picked up her bag and left the house.

Cinderella got into her car and drove off to the city.

Twenty minutes later she was stopped at a red light when her phone began to ring.

" Hello?" Cinderella answered the phone on the second ring.

" Hey what are you doing for lunch and dinner?" James rolled over onto his back and pulled the covers up over his chest.

" Well at the moment am not sure for lunch, but I am free for dinner." Cinderella smiled at the thought of spending the rest of the day and maybe the night with him.

" I see, you are not home are you?" James thought he could hear the motor of a car.

" Um . . . yes am not home at the moment, and if you must know I am heading to the court house to file a court order charges against Lucinda and even against your brother Michael." Cinderella began to drive again when the next light turned green.

" Great what did Michael do this time?" James sat up and began to wonder what Michael has done, or should he also say his father too.

" Well it seems while I was kidnapped Lucinda got into her head that my company belonged to my father so it should go straight to her, and she is trying to sell it and she gave me papers saying that Michael is the new owner of the company, or will be on Monday morning." Cinderella came to another red light.

" Damn I had a feeling that both dad and Michael were up to something, and I did hear Lucinda's name mention last night but I really didn't hear what it was all about, do you want me to be at the court house with you and I can bring my lawyer too." James got up from the bed and began heading for his closet.

" Really so they are working with Lucinda that is really sweet of you but it is ok that I can do this on my own, and I will have my lawyer with me, but if I get out of the court house early then I will give you a call and then maybe we can have lunch." Cinderella started driving again and was only a block away from the court house.

" Ok but if you need me I will be there for you and I will wait for your call." James stopped looking through his suites.

" Am sure that I will be fine, and I will see you later, oh goody there is Mitchell, talk to you later bye." Cinderella looked at the front of the court house and saw Mitchell standing on the steps.

" Ok bye." James went back to his bed and laid back down.

Cinderella turned into the parking deck and found a parking space and parked her car, she then got out of the car and walked up to the court house and up the steps to where Mitchell was waiting for her.

" Good morning, well so far we are the only ones here." Mitchell gave Cinderella a welcoming hug.

" Morning I guess that is a blessing so far, will let us get to Jim before the Witch." Cinderella smiled a little bit before turning away from the older man began walking towards the entrance of the building.

Once they went through the security they headed for the elevators, Mitchell pushed the up button and the doors opened up.

They both stepped onto the elevator and Mitchell pushed the button for the third floor.

" I just hope this does not take too long, because I am hoping to have a lunch date." Cinderella looked at Mitchell and gave him a huge smile.

" Let me guess it is that young man that we had the lunch meeting on Monday." Mitchell returned the young lady's smile.

" Yes, and he has asked me for lunch but I told him that I had to call him back on that because I was not sure when I will be leaving here, but I am having dinner with him though." Cinderella smiled as the elevator stopped and the doors opened up.

They stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to the Judge's chambers.

" Come in." the Judge called out as Mitchell knocked on the door.

" Morning Jim, we are here with the stuff that you have asked for us to bring to you, but the only thing that I was not able to fine at the moment is my father's Will." Cinderella came up to the Judge's desk.

" Morning Cinderella, Mitchell please have a seat and you can hand me the stuff that you do have so far and I will give you another three weeks to come up with his Will." Jim motion for the two people to sit down in the chairs in front of him.

" Ok, and I would like to file for a court order charges to stop the sale of my company to Mr. Michael Brooks. It seems that Lucinda still believes that the company belonged to my father which means she thinks it belongs to her, and she also claims that she just sold the company to him." Cinderella handed the Judge the packet that she had for him, and even the copy of the packet that Lucinda gave her.

" I see and you have nothing to do with this sell." Jim began looking at the stack of papers that Cinderella had found, and even the list that Lucinda had made a month ago then we was just finishing up the papers that Lucinda had gave Cinderella, when his chamber doors banged opened and Lucinda and her lawyer, along with Michael and his lawyer came into the office.

" What is the meaning of this, this is messing up my very busy schedule." Lucinda huffed as she came up to the desk and sneered at her step-daughter.

" Well for starters I did not tell you to enter my chambers and since you are here you will shut up and sit down and if you say one word then I will have you arrested for Grand Theft of a business that does not belong to you, so do I make myself clear Mrs. Carson." Jim looked at Lucinda and at the young man who was standing next to her.

" What do you mean by that, that company belongs to me, my husband left it to me when he died." Lucinda looked like she was scared that Cinderella had found something.

" Well from what I knew about your late husband, he would let his own daughter start up her own business, and he would help her out if only she would ask him to, and well it seems she did not ask for his help, and I have the stuff that I have asked for, so here is the deed and title of Cinderella's house and as you can see that everything has her name and only her name on it, and the stuff that you have on your list was all Willed to her by her Grandparents and mother, and lastly here is the title to her car." Jim handed the things over to Lucinda so that way she could see what he was telling her was all true.

" Ok but there is no deed to the business and there is no Will that she claims that her father had made long before we married, and that would say my house and money all belongs to her." Lucinda gave Cinderella an evil smile.

" Yes I know, and I will give her and extra three weeks to look for it and until then all of your accounts will be frozen and you are to leave the house and that also means the sale of the business is also on hold and this is a court order and you will have 24 hours to leave the house and it will be with a police escort so that way they will make sure that you are out of the house, now with that said and done this meeting is over, here you go Cinderella you may get back to work." Jim gave a stern look at Lucinda and then turned and smiled at Cinderella as he handed all her stuff back to her.

" Thank you sir." Cinderella smiled back and took all the stuff back and put it all back into her bag before getting up and walked out of the room.

Lucinda just sat there very stunned, and she could not believe what all just happened but the only thing that she knew was her world was about to fall apart.

" You may go now, and I will see you guys soon." Jim looked up at the older woman who was still sitting in front of him.

The only thing Lucinda could do was nod and walked out of the office.

" You know this is not the end Lucinda." the older man leaned over and whispered to her.

" You are right, if she cannot find the so called Will then everything will be mine." Lucinda smiled wickedly.

Once Cinderella said bye to Mitchell she got into her car and left the parking lot.

" Hello?" a sleepy voice answered the phone.

" Are you asleep, well get up and meet me at O'Charlie's." Cinderella gave a small laugh as she realized that James was still in bed.

" Yes I was, ok see you there in about twenty minutes." James sat up in bed and began looking around for his clothes.

" Ok see you then." Cinderella said before hanging up her phone.

Twenty minutes later both Cinderella and James sat at a table and eating lunch and Cinderella was telling him what had happen this morning but she also told him that this would not stop Lucinda for very long.

Later that night after dinner and a nice soak in the tub, both James and Cinderella held each other as they fell sound asleep.

Cinderella ha a very strange dream and it was about her father and he was showing her, where he had hid his Will and few other important papers and documents.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

" Mmm . . . morning." Cinderella opened her eyes as she felt James kissing her bare shoulders.

" Morning so what are your plans for this weekend, and do not say work." James wrapped his arms tighter around Cinderella and pulling her closer to him.

" No I have no plans to work this weekend, but I do have to go and follow this strange hunch that I have about something that is very important is all." Cinderella took a hold of James' hands in hers.

" I see and what kind of hunch is it that you have to follow, if it is ok for me to ask." James asked before he began lightly kissing Cinderella's shoulder again.

" Well I had this strange dream last night and it was about my father, and he was pointing at a picture that is at my mother's family's old house." Cinderella rolled over and looked at James.

" Really, you mean that same house that Lucinda locked you up inside the basement and left you there to die?" James looked down at Cinderella.

" Yes that is the one, that place belonged to my mom and her parents, and that was the house that we lived in shortly before my mom died, then dad and I moved into the house that Lucinda did live in until today." Cinderella wrapped her arms around James' body.

" Let me guess she is not there now, so are you going to live there now that she is not there." James pulled Cinderella closer to him.

" I was thinking that maybe Nina and I will live there until things get resolved and I just hope that I can fine my father's Will." Cinderella smiled up at James.

" What time do you want to leave here and head up to the mountains and I will go with you." James smiled down at Cinderella before giving her a kiss.

" Um . . . if we leave now we can be up there shortly before sun rise." Cinderella looked up at James and gave him a smile.

" Ok, then let us get up and get going." James kissed Cinderella again, before getting up from the bed.

Cinderella nodded and got up and went into the bathroom and got cleaned up and dressed.

Then both of the got into James' Land Rover and he drove them up to the mountain house.

Four hours later James pulled up in front of the old house.

" Oh man I really should have this place fixed up inside and out." Cinderella looked up at the house and saw how bad that it was starting to look.

They got out of the car and walked up the stairs and was very surprise that the wood seemed to be in good condition.

Cinderella unlocked the door and they walked into the house.

" Ok my father's study used to be the Gentlemen's Pallor, but for some reason the room looks very different in the dream." Cinderella led them down the hallway to the room that used to be her father's study.

" Wow this room is beautiful." James looked around the room and saw all the dark wood that is all around the room.

" Yes it, this was also one of my favorite rooms too here help me open the curtains, windows and shutters so we can let the light and fresh air into the room." Cinderella went over to one of the big windows and pulled back the curtains and began opening up the windows and shutters.

" Ok, so where do you want to start at?" James looked around the room and saw all kinds of books and other things like paintings, some trophies, sitting on shelves and also on the mantel of the fireplace.

" Look around the painting and bookshelves, while I look around the desk." Cinderella nodded over to the area around the fireplace and then she sat down at the desk and began opening up the drawers but did not find anything.

" Nothing here, where to now?" James put the books back on the shelves.

" You try these shelves and I will look through these shelves." Cinderella went over to one of the bookshelves behind the desk.

" You would think if your father would put things somewhere in a very secret place and once of the places I would have is built right into my desk." James began taking the books off the shelf.

" You know what my father did say that he was going to have a desk like that one day." Cinderella remember the conversation that they once had about hiding places and her father did mention a desk too.

" Did he have one made do you know?" James looked over to the desk that was behind him.

" I did look for one in that desk and did not find a spot on the desk." Cinderella pulled the books off the top shelf and began going through the books before tapping the panels behind the top shelf and found nothing.

Twenty minutes they had gone through all of the books and the shelves and the only things that they found was a couple of pictures, letters and even drawings that Cinderella did when she was younger.

" Well there is nothing here so let us try the library." Cinderella looked around the room one more time, before they headed out of the room.

They walked down the hallway and came upon a huge room, walking inside the room and James looked over to one of the long windows and saw a huge dark magohgney desk.

" That is a beautiful desk." James went straight for the desk when they came into the room.

" Thanks, it belonged to my Grandfather and his father and Grandfather before him, and it came over from England. Ok can you help me with the curtains and windows again." Cinderella went over to the curtains again and began pulling them back so she could open the windows and shutters so to let the light and fresh air into this room.

" I thought you said that your father was pointing to a picture." James looked around the room and saw that most of the room was full of book cases and also had four huge portraits on the four walls.

" That is right, let me try to remember what the painting looked like." Cinderella closed her eyes and began turning in circles before moving towards one painting that was on the far end of the room.

" You think there is something there?" James as he watched Cinderella move closer to the painting and she even had her eyes closed.

Cinderella came up to a painting that was of her Grandmother.

" Behind here, there was a safe there at one time." Cinderella opened her eyes and looked up at the woman in the painting.

" Do you know the combination to if it is behind this painting." James came over to the painting and he began to feel around the bottom of one side of the painting while Cinderella felt the bottom on the other side of the picture.

" It is her birthday." was all Cinderella said just as they both heard a click.

They moved the picture on the hinge and it swung open like a door.

" Bingo, ok here it goes." Cinderella saw the safe and she then began moving the dial to the numbers that were part of her Grandmother's birthday.

Then they both heard another click and the safe door opened up.

Cinderella opened the safe door wider and found stacks of papers, money, jewelry and even gold coins.

" Here you take this stack and I will take this stack, what we are looking for is anything that has my name and my company's name on it, and my father's name too." Cinderella sat down at the desk and divided the huge stack of papers into half.

" Ok and what is your father's name?" James asked he picked up the first paper on his stack and opened it up and began reading it.

" Oh his name was Wayne." Cinderella picked up a paper on her stack and it was a stock bond.

They mostly found letters that was written between her Grandparents and more stocks, bonds IRA's, checking accounts, saving accounts, and a couple of birth certificates.

" Um . . . I found something here that has you name on it." James opened up the piece of paper and it had not only had Cinderella's name on it but it also had her company on it too.

" Oh my so this is where daddy put the deed to my business, I do remember giving it to him to put it in a safe place and he said he did, but he never told me where he put this, thank you James." Cinderella took the paper from him with tears in her eyes.

" You are so very welcome now you can prove to the Judge that your company does belong to you and you alone." James reached over and wiped the tears away.

" But the one thing that I truly needed is not here, well my next thing to do is look through all these books and even the desk." Cinderella looked around the room and saw all the books that they needed to go through.

" Great I will take the books and you can look through the desk." James got up and went over to one of the bookshelves.

Cinderella nodded and she started opening up the drawers but only to find them empty, or there was a couple of letters that had her father's signature on them.

Before she was about to give up she then remember something that James said about hidden spaces made into the desk.

She began feeling around the desk drawers but did not find anything, she was about to give up when something told her to look under the desk, so she got out of the chair and got down onto the floor that was under the desk, and then she began feeling around the top desk drawer's bottom, when she felt a small lever, pushing it there was a click and the bottom opened up and an envelope fell out from the bottom of the drawer.

Cinderella picked it up and saw her name on it so she opened it up and saw a folded paper, pulling it out and flipping it over so she could see what it was, and that was when she saw the words The Will of Wayne Joseph Carson written on the top of the folded paper.

" Oh my . . . !" was all Cinderella could say when she opened it up and began reading the paper, and tears began coming to her eyes.

" Hey what is it." James came up to the desk when he heard Cinderella gasp.

" I found it James, I found my father's Will, and he left everything to me." Cinderella held out the paper to James and he took it and read through it.

" This is great news, let us go and get something to eat." James folded up the paper again and put it into the envelope before getting up and then he helped Cinderella up.

They went around the room and closing up all the windows and curtains and then going into the other room and repeated the actions all over again before going outside and shutting all the shutters, before heading for the car with a few things that Cinderella collected from the house, and James took them into town to a restaurant and had dinner.

On the way to the restaurant Cinderella pulled out her phone and began dialing a phone number.

" Hello?" Mitchell answered his phone.

" Hey I hope that you are sitting down, because I have great news, I found daddy's Will and a few other things too." Cinderella told him as a huge smile came across his face.

" That is great news, I will get a hold of Jim and let him know and then he can send out a noticed to Lucinda to meet us at the court house first thing Monday morning." Mitchell was so happy that his Goddaughter had finally found what they need to finally get rid of the witch of a step-mother.

" That sounds great and we both know that she will not be too happy about getting there so early in the morning." Cinderella laughed as she remembered the fit that she had when she had to be at the court house so early in the morning yesterday.

Mitchell laughed too, and told her that he would call Jim now and get everything rolling for her.

Cinderella hung up her phone and both her and James had a wonderful time up in the mountains, and they stayed the whole weekend at James' mountain home and they even made plans for Monday after they leave the court house.

And later that night it was their first night that James and Cinderella made love to each other before falling asleep in each other arms.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

(A week later)

" Good morning, so are you ready for all of this stuff to finally come to an end today?" James came up behind Cinderella and wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Yes I am, and this all proves that what she has was not what my father had wrote up long before he ever married her, and I am so glad that I was able to fine his Will and I did give everyone a copy of it last Wednesday, and Mitchell even made two copies for himself but even for the police, who in turned sent it to their handwriting experts and they have claimed that Lucinda's copy was forged and I now everything that I have will be mine and this fight will be over." Cinderella smiled at James through the reflection of the mirror.

" I am so happy for you, so what are you going to do with the house." James let go of Cinderella and grabbed his toothbrush.

" I will sell the house, and I have already told both Nina and Rose to go to the house and get what they want, because everything will be sold with the house, and with the money that I will get from the sale of the house I am going to split it with them." Cinderella brushed her hair.

" What about Jasmine will she get anything." James put toothpaste onto the toothbrush.

" No she will not get anything, that is because she is the spoiled one out of the three daughters and she is just like her mother." Cinderella patted James' butt before walking out of the bathroom.

It was last Wednesday when Cinderella and James headed up to the old house and following a dream that she had about her father and he was pointing her into the right direction, and not only did she find the deed to her business, but also found her father's Will, and after taking it to Mitchell he noticed there was differences in the handwriting not only her father's but even hers too, and then they arrested Lucinda and because of this the so called sale of her business is on hold and now they will wait and see what the verdict of Lucinda's trail.

" Hey am going to get you for that." James turned and gave Cinderella a huge smile as he watched her walked out of the bathroom.

" Yeah, yeah, now hurry up or we are going to be late." Cinderella walked over to the bed and picked up her dress and put it on.

James shut the bathroom door, before he started brushing his teeth.

James came out of the bathroom only to find the bedroom empty and going over to the chair he picked up his slacks that he put there along with a shirt, tie and jacket from the night before.

Once he was dressed James left the bedroom and made his way downstairs where he found Cinderella in the kitchen eating a cup of yogurt.

" I got your cup of coffee here, and a protein bar, now let me grab my bag and then we can head out of here." Cinderella nodded to the two traveling mugs of coffee and the protein bar that was between the two mugs.

" Ok thanks, ah there you are." James nodded then looked over to the couch and saw his shoes next to it.

Cinderella walked over to the trash can and threw away the spoon and yogurt cup before going into the living room and grabbing her bag.

" Ok there are my keys, bag and now am ready to go too, so after you." James opened the front door as Cinderella grabbed the coffee mugs and bar from the kitchen bar counter.

They walked out to the car and got into it, and then James drove them off to the city and to the Court House.

Once they got there they went through the security and finally got inside the court room and took a seat at the table and then waited for them to bring in Lucinda.

Cinderella turned around to see who was in the room with them and she saw Nina, Rose and her husband, Shelby and even to her surprise even Jasmine was there, as was James' brother Michael.

It was earlier in the week Cinderella got a huge shock because she learned that Michael was really working for the FBI and he was called in to investigate Lucinda, and the person who was called him was Jasmine.

There was a feeling that Jasmine had and it had something to do not only with her father's death, but with Cinderella's father's death too, and she had a feeling that her mother had killed both husbands all because she wanted their money.

" Everyone rise for His Honorable Judge McWilliams." the bailiff called out as Jim came out of his Chambers.

" Good morning and everyone please be seated, this is the case between Lucinda Victoria Carson and Cinderella Ellen Carson. Now Miss Carson you are claiming that your Step-Mother here has not only forged your signature but that of your late father's names on his Will and some other documents and even on one chick that was made out for over three thousand dollars." Jim looked down at the file that is in front of him.

" Yes your Honor that is correct." Cinderella opened up her folder that she had in front of her.

" And what do you have to say Mrs. Carson on the charges that is against you." Jim looked away from Cinderella and Mitchell, who sat next to her, and turned his attention to the older woman.

" I am not guilty of any of the charges that is claiming that I have done." Lucinda looked straight at the judge and trying to show him that she was innocent of her crimes that are against her.

" I see, will Ms. Carson please come up and take the bench please." Jim turned his attention back to Cinderella and called her up to the bench so that way she could tell the jury what she had found and to show them the false documents that Lucinda had made up so she could take everything away from her.

Two hours later they all sat there and heard all the testimony from both Lucinda and Cinderella and then the Jury all went off to deliberate on what to do with Lucinda.

They came back after lunch and waited for another thirty minutes before the Jurors came back into the Court Room so that way they could read the verdict.

" Has the Jury reached an agreement?" Jim looked at the head Juror.

" Yes Your Honor we have and we the Jury have found Lucinda Victoria Carson guilty on all accounts of forgery and fraud." the head Juror read all the notes for what Lucinda is being accused of.

" With that said Lucinda you are Sentence to stay in jail until your sentencing and that will be on Monday morning. This court is now dismissed." Jim slammed his gavel down on the block and the bailiff called out for everyone to stand up and Jim left the room.

Cinderella hugged Mitchell and then watched Lucinda be taken out of the room with the two police officers, and they took her back to jail.

Five hours later Cinderella and James finished a quiet dinner and then they curled up on the couch and watched a movie, before going to bed.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

" So are you ready for tonight?" Nina asked as she walked into Cinderella's office.

" I guess so and from what I do understand this party is given by a billionaire, and I also believe that he is trying to set up him up with some young ladies, you can say that he is trying to find a wife for his youngest son." Cinderella gave a small laugh at the thought of the father trying to set up his son with some young woman.

" That is very funny in what he is trying to do to his son, you know he could be testing the women to make sure that she only wants his son for himself, and not for his money." Nina also gave a laugh as she too thought about the idea of is plotting his son's wedding to his future wife.

" You do know that is so wrong, and you know if it was me I would like to meet the guy first and get to know him, and for another thing I really do not care about money or even how rich his father is I would just be myself." Cinderella signed her name to a piece of paper that she was reading before Nina came into her office.

" That is so you Cind, um . . . you never said anything about what James is doing this week, because you two have not been together at all this week?" Nina just nodded her head in total agreement with Cinderella being just a simple person.

" Thanks, oh he had some kind of family business and he went to his father's house, but we are getting together this weekend." Cinderella picked up another piece of paper and began reading it before signing it at the bottom of the page.

" Do you think that this person is the same person who was trying to buy your business, because how did you get an invitation to this dinner party at this billionaire's mansion." Nina went over to the hutch that was in the room and picked up a coffee cup and poured herself some coffee.

" Um . . . yes I do believe he was the person, and he knows your mother and let's just leave it at that, um . . . can you please pour me a cup of coffee too." Cinderella looked over to Nina and watched her pour the coffee into the second cup.

" So you think he just invited you to this party so that way he can get you to sign over the company, because he also knows that he cannot get it now because the Judge has put a hold on everything that has to do with mom trying to sell this place to him." Nina came over to Cinderella and handed her the cup of coffee.

" That thought has crossed my mind and that is why I am bring the papers that have the court order, along with the Judge's signature on it, just in case he tries to get way too pushy in trying to give him the company." Cinderella took the cup and took a sip of the coffee before sitting the cup down on the desk.

" Well that is a good thing, well I better go and play with the books and write out the checks so that way you can sign them, some of them are bills, but the rest of them are our pay checks." Nina headed for the door with her cup of coffee.

" Ok see you back here in a couple of hours then." Cinderella nodded and gave her step-sister a smile just before Nina left the office.

Later that night Cinderella pulled up in front of the huge mansion, and a valet came up to the car and opened the door for her and help her out of the car then he drove the car to the area where the cars are being parked.

It was later that night Cinderella did learn that the elderly man was looking for a wife for his youngest son, and he did also admit to her that he did know Lucinda, and yes she did mention to him about a business that she owned, and he also told Cinderella that he did not know that Lucinda was trying to sell the business and he also did not know that the business really belonged to Cinderella.

The older man did mention that his youngest son would be joining them for dinner and that he was doing some business for him and would be there shortly.

And sure enough just as dinner was announced and everyone went to the dining room and found their places at the long oak table, and they were just sitting down when a person came rushing into the room and came up to the empty chair that was next to Cinderella, and to her total surprise was the person standing right next to her was . . . .


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

" Please have a plate next to me for my youngest son, he is on his way he just called me to let me know that he is stuck in traffic and he should be here in a couple of minutes." the older man motion for everyone to have a seat while one of the servers put a place setting for the man's son.

" Hey everyone sorry that I am late, there was a crash near the airport." the young man stepped into the dining room and went over to the empty space at the table.

" Everyone this is my youngest son, James and these are my two of my best friends Kyle and Michelle Honeycutt and their daughter Kelly, and this is Jim and Abigail Jackson and their daughter Amy and this is . . . " the older man began to introduced James to the people sitting at the table, but he was interrupted by James.

" Cinderella! This is such a wonderful surprise." James looked at the last person and got a huge smile on his face when he saw it was the very person who he was missing so very much.

" James this is such a huge surprise." Cinderella looked at the person who was standing right next to her.

" Um . . . I take it that you two know each other James?" the older man looked at the young couple who was next to him.

" Yes father we do know each other, and we are seeing each other too." James sat down at the table and then leaned over towards Cinderella kissed her right in front of the guests that was sitting at the table.

" I see, well then I am so very happy for the two of you and you both look so very happy together." the older man looked at the young couple and had a huge smile on his face as he saw that the kiss was very passionate.

" Oh sorry, and thanks because we are so very happy together and we care for each other very much, yum this all looks so good, that is because I am so hungry." James pulled back from Cinderella and turned to his father as he took a hold of Cinderella's hand and nodded to his father before turning his attention to the plate that was put down in front of him.

" Did you eat anything today?" Cinderella looked down at the salad that was the first course of the dinner.

" Yes, but it was very small and that was really early this morning, and I did not have time for lunch, that was because I had fifteen minutes between gates." James picked up his fork and began eating the salad that was in front of him.

It was an hour later dinner was over it was then that James' father had ended his search for a girlfriend or wife because he just learned that James has a girlfriend, and as he sat there during dinner the older man realized that Cinderella was the perfect girl for his son, and if James ever deiced to has her to marry him, then she has his blessing in joining his family.

After everyone left, James, Cinderella and the older Mr. Brooks sat down in the living room having coffee and dessert and really getting to know each other, and the more Mr. Brooks learned about Cinderella the more he liked her, and he surprised Cinderella by telling her that he knew her father and thought of him as one of his best friends and was really sadden when he died and glad to see that Cinderella has made her dreams come true.

It was two hours later James and Cinderella walked into his house up in the mountains where they will spend a very quiet weekend together.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

" Hey Cind, there is a call on line one." Betty buzzed Cinderella's office phone com.

" Thank you Betty." Cinderella pushed the answer button on the phone com.

" Ms. Carson, this is Doctor Franklin from the medical lab, the reason why I am calling you is to let you know that we have tested the blood that you have asked us to test and yes we have found a huge amount of mercury in your father's blood." the doctor looked down at the sheet of paper that was in his hands.

" Oh really um . . . did you also get the test on Mr. Calhoun too, because from what I understand he did die mysteriously just like my father." Cinderella leaned back in her chair just as the door to her office opened up.

"Yes we also did a test on the hair sample that was given to us, and like your father we also found a huge amount of mercury in the hair." the doctor looked at both pieces of paper of the two men that were husbands of Lucinda.

" I see then how do I go about to have my step-mother charged with murder of both of her husbands, my step-sister has always had this feeling that her mother kill not only her father, but she also killed my father too, all for money too." Cinderella nodded to both Nina and Jasmine as they stood there in the doorway of the office.

" I see, well then I will make a the phone call to the police for you and your step-sisters and have the charges brought up when I give them my findings." the doctor put both pieces of paper into the folder that was sitting on his desk.

" Thank you so very much Doctor Franklin and speaking of one of the sisters, the one who gave you those hair samples is here so I will let her and the rest of the family know what you have found and what you are going to do for us." Cinderella smiled at the two sisters and motion for them to come into the room and have a seat.

" You are so very welcome and you guys have a wonderful day." the doctor said before hanging up the phone.

" And you too." Cinderella hung up her phone.

" Who was that and what do you mean about murder charges against mother?" Nina looked surprise at Cinderella.

" Well I had this feeling that mom had did something to daddy, because how could a very healthy man just drop dead just like he did, and I also had a feeling that she did something to Cinderella's father too, because he too died the same way daddy did and he was very healthy too, so Cind what did the doctor say the results of the tests that was done on the blood and hair samples that we gave them." Jasmine looked over to Cinderella.

" They found huge amounts of mercury in my dad's blood sample and in your father's hair sample there too was a huge amount of mercury." Cinderella looked at both girls.

" Really so what now, are they going to charge her with murder." Nina looked at both Jasmine and Cinderella in somewhat surprise look on her face.

" Well the doctor is going to call the police and give them his results of the tests that he did and he will make sure there will be charges for poisoning on both our fathers." Cinderella closed the folder that she had been working on and put it on the done pile.

" I too thought something was up with her after both deaths, but now I do know what really happen to both daddy and your father." Nina stood up from the couch.

" Well, I am ready for lunch." Cinderella stood up from behind her desk.

" That sound good to me." Jasmine also got up from the couch.

The three girls left the office and the building and headed for their favorite restaurant for lunch.

Four hours later Cinderella got a call from the police and they let her know that they were going to add murder charges to Lucinda's already long charges of fraud.

After telling James what had happen today she climbed into bed and fell sound asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Cinderella was sitting on the edge of the bed and was thinking about all that has happen in the past year, and one of the major things that has happen was Lucinda is serving two life sentences without parole for the murders of both her husbands, along with the thirty years sentences for fraud.

There was a soft tap coming from the door before it opened up and older man poked his head into the room.

" Oh wow you look so beautiful, I know that both your parents would be so very proud of you Cind." the elderly gentleman said as he came into the small room of the yacht.

" Uncle George and I am so happy that you could have make it on such a short noticed." Cinderella turned to face the older man.

" You know I would not have missed this for anything, oh hello." George came up to his niece and gave her a huge hug and then he saw another girl sitting behind Cinderella.

" Oh, Uncle George this is Kelly, she is James' sister." Cinderella turned around and introduced her uncle to her so to be sister-in-law.

" It is so very nice to meet you Ms. Kelly." George bowed his head to Kelly.

" It is very nice to meet you too sir, oh I need to go up on the deck." Kelly looked at the older man and nodded to him before getting up from the chair.

" Ok well I guess it is time to go ashore." Cinderella watched Kelly leave the room and saw the wedding planner standing in door way.

" Excuse me but we are ready to go ashore now." the planner tapped on the open door.

" Thanks, so let's get you married." George looked at Cinderella before leaning forward and giving her a kiss on the cheek before lowering the veil over Cinderella's face.

They left the boat with the Bride's Maids, who were, Nina, Shelly and Kelly.

Once they were ashore, they headed for the arbor that was decorated with white and light pink flowers and standing in front of it was James, his brother Michael and his father.

It was two hours later James and Cinderella boarded the sea plane and it took off to take James and Cinderella to places unknown for their honeymoon.

The End

5/26/2016


End file.
